Marginada
by marietta93vlc
Summary: Bella Swan, siempre ha sido la niña marginada del instituto, pero todo cambiará cuando conozca a Edward Cullen, capitan del equipo de futbol y el chico mas deseado de todo el instituto. TODOS HUMANOS.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: TROPIEZO

CAPITULO 1: TROPIEZO

-Soy Bella Swan- afirmé.

Normalmente, tengo una asombrosa habilidad para pasar desapercibida, ya que; siendo quien soy… es la mejor estrategia para sobrevivir aquí, en le instituto.

No tengo ningún amigo, estoy completamente sola, alimentándome de la caridad de 4 o 5 pobres diablos que se dignan a dirigirme la palabra.

-Ah! Si, bien- dijo la secretaria antes de tenderme le horario.

Se lo tomé y me fui sin mediar palabra.

Empecé a observarlo intentando memorizar las aulas para no perderme, ya que, si lo hiciera, no podría preguntar, a poco me llamarían torpe, o… en el mejor de los casos me ignorarían.

Sin darme cuenta me tropecé con Tanya, la capitana de las animadoras, y la chica mas popular y deseada de todo el instituto, todas las mujeres la envidiaban y querían ser como ella.

-Eh! Mira por donde vas.

-Lo siento- me disculpé en un hilo de voz, cabizbaja.

-Más te vale.

Me agaché para recoger los libros intentando contener las lágrimas, una reacción estúpida, de una chica débil.

Pero Tanya era perfecta, alta, de tez bronceada, y con un hermoso cabello rubio rojizo, yo, en cambió soy de estatura promedio, de tez demasiado pálida y de cabello color caoba.

De repente apareció una mano, ayudándome a recoger los libros desparramados sobre el suelo, alcé la mirada extrañada, ya que, la mayoría de gente o me ignoraba, o me lanzaba mas lejos los libros y me los quitaba, haciéndome perder aún más el tiempo, humillándome.

Entones, observe a un chico guapo… o mejor dicho, hermoso, un puro dios heleno; tenia el cabello cobrizo, y unos hermosos y brillantes ojos color verde esmeralda, bajé la mirada, apenada, y ruborizada, no tenia ni el mas mínimo derechos de que Edward Cullen, el Capitán del equipo de fútbol y el chico más guapo deseado y popular de instituto, se preocupara por mi, o me dirigiera la palabra.

-Aquí tienes- dijo Edward, con su habitual tono de voz aterciopelado, antes de tenderme los libros.

-Gracias- dije en apenas un susurro.

-No hay de que…

-Bella-afirmé, no es de extrañar, que un chico tan popular conociera no mi nombre.

-Encantado, yo soy…

-Edward Cullen.

¿Cómo me conoces?-preguntó extrañado.

-La pregunta sería: ¿Cómo no conocerte? Eres el capitán del equipo de fútbol.

-Es verdad- afirmó avergonzado.

Sonreí tímidamente, esperando que no se sintiera ofendido por mi osadía.

-Entones… encantado- dijo, antes de tenderme la mano.

Le miré curiosa, la mayoría de gente se niega a tener contacto físico conmigo, se suelen apartar de mi asqueados tratándome como si fuera venenosa.

Le tendí la meno confusa, esperando que retirara la suya asqueado, pero en lugar de eso, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, en modo de saludo, sentí una corriente eléctrica y un aumento de mi ritmo cardiaco, ante tan sutil rocé.

-Esto es diferente- dije en voz baja esperando que no me escuchara.

-¿El que?

Pues vaya… "eso me pasa por pensar en voz alta" me recriminé mentalmente.

-Que no me ignores, me avergüences, o me insultes… como suele hacer todo el mundo- le conteste sinceramente, esperando que se diera por aludido, y me dejara en paz, no deseaba estar con el, lo único que conseguía es hacerme daño creándome falsas esperanzas de una vida mejor… y feliz.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso?- repuso el con una sonrisa inocente, y una mirada desleal.

Sentí que me empezaba a hiperventilar "¿Cómo ese chico lograba trastornarme de semejante manera" "Era deprimente, que tuviera tanto poder sobre mi".

Me encogí de hombros, luchando por normalizar mi ritmo cardiaco.

-No lo sé, es lo que hace siempre todo el mundo.

-Pues no les hagas caso, son idiotas.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: LUNES

CAPITULO 2: LUNES

Odio los lunes, son el peor día de la semana con ociosa diferencia.

Aunque… este día empezaba a parecerme muyyyy raro, un popular dirigiéndome la palabra… definitivamente, deliro.

Pero irremediablemente, no me podia quitar de la cabeza, las ultima frase que pronunció: "No les hagas caso, son idiotas".

Sabia que era absurdo que una persona asi, se dignara a dirigirme la palabra, o tuviera contacto físico conmigo… Porfavor…y que fuera tonta.

Seguramente esto era un sueño, si un sueño muy real, tan real que lo confundí con la realidad.

Pero ahora tenia otros motivos de los que me devia de preocupar.

-Gimnasia- suspiré.

Odiaba esa asignatura, soy una deportista pésima, eso sin contar las dificultades que tengo para formar pareja o equipo, nadie se quiere poner conmigo, y normalmente me toca decirle al profesor que no tengo pareja, para que el me coloque con alguien que me asqueé, se burle de mi torpeza y me lance mal la pelota intentando hacerme quedar aun peor (si eso es posible).

Me fui a los vestuarios ye me cambié de ropa.

La clase empezó con calentamientos, dando 2 vueltas a la pista de fútbol, para que poco después hiciéramos estiramientos.

-Muy bien… ahora quiero que os pongáis por parejas- afirmó el profesor.

-Genial- refunfuñé.

Aunque… el profesor como suele ser costumbre no se ha enterado de mi existencia, si no le digo nada y me coloco en una esquina, tal vez, no se entere y no me obligue a juntarme con alguien.

-Disculpa- dijo una voz suave y sedosa.

No puede ser posible.

-¿Si?- inquirí a la defensiva, esperando un insulto o réplica.

-Como he visto que no tienes pareja, me preguntaba, si querrías formar una conmigo.

Suspiré. Me sentía alabada, enormemenete alabada, pero no podia dejar que esto llegara tan lejos, quería que terminara, ya que sino, acabaría en problemas con Tanya, y lo pasaría aun peor cuando el se alejara de mi.

Quería que se fuera, quería dejar de soñar con falsas esperanzas de una vida mejor, de una vida sin insultos ni replicas, con una vida con el, poder hablar, poder sentir sin ser juzgada, poder ser una persona... feliz.

-No creo que quieras formar pareja conmigo- de dije cortante.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó confuso.

-Porque nadie quiere, y además no soy muy diestra en los deportes- aclaré.

-Pues yo quiero formar pareja contigo.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada- me recordaba a la reacción de un niño de 5 años- muy a mi pesar, ya que llamé la atención más de lo necesario, y recibí más de una mirada asesina.

-Hazme caso. Deberías irte con Tanya, te esta esperando, ella si que te merece- pronuncié las últimas palabras de la frase bajito, esperando que no me escuchara, pero si lo hizo.

-Sabes, creo que tienes una perspectiva de ti bastante negativa.

No le conteste.

-Porfavor… - dijo inclinándose sobre mi lanzándome el abrasador poder de su mirada.

No pude evitar quedarme momentáneamente deslumbrada.

-¿Qué?- murmuré aturdida.

-Ponte de pareja conmigo- aclaró colocando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, mi corazón resoplo de hiperactividad, mientras una vocecita de mi interior seguía preguntándose, porque no se asqueaba al tener contacto físico conmigo.

No me salieron las palabras, asi que, únicamente asentí.

-Sabes? Estas más guapa cuando sonríes.

**Mar(II)etta: hola! Bueno, pues muchas gracias a todos por leer mi fic, de verdad me hace muchísima ilusión, no tengo palabras para agradecéroslo. Intentaré actualizar todos los días si me es posible. **


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: AMIGA

CAPITULO 3: AMIGA

Me sentía terriblemente culpable, Edward se portaba demasiado bien conmigo, yo no me merecía ni un ápice de lo que el me ofrecía.

Era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad, el era amable, compresivo, cariñoso, dulce tierno… oh dios!! NOOOOOOOO, me havia enamorado de Edward Cullen, "muy bien Bella, te aplaudo" replicó mi subconsciente en tono mordaz.

Este mundo es injusto, ¿Por qué tendría que enamorarme de la única persona de la que no debía hacerlo? ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan injusto el mundo conmigo? Tal vez había hecho algo en mi vida pasada… si, seguro que eso es lo más probable, alo mejor mi yo del pasado era una mala persona y yo estaba pagando la consecuencia de sus actos.

-Vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí- remarcó Tanya en su habitual tono repelente. No contesté, únicamente bajé la cabeza a la espera de una sarta de insultos e incoherencias.

-Te crees muy lista pensando que me puedes robar a MI Edward, pero dudo que se conformara contigo- se detuvo y me evaluó con su mirada lanzándome una sonrisa de burla- no eres guapa, eres demasiado flaca y pálida, además tienes el cabello castaño al igual que los ojos ¿Podrías ser una persona tan común?

No entendía porque Tanya últimamente se metía tanto conmigo, antes no me insultaba tanto… pero ahora que soy amiga de Edward… EDWARD claro, era eso, el cambio se ha debido a que soy amiga de Edward, pero… ¿Qué tiene de malo que yo esté con Edward, aparte de lo obvio?

De repente, se me encendió la bombilla, tuve una revelación (valee revelación es exagerar un pelín)… Si Edward esta conmigo, no puede estar con ella.

Y ella me odia porque estoy con Edward, porque disfruto de su compañía, porque se porta bien conmigo.

Sonreí, ella estaba celosa, por una vez en mi vida me sentí ligeramente superior a alguien, ella me tenia celos a mi, la marginada de la escuela, la chica que se encerraba en la biblioteca, la chica fea y… torpe y… tonta, me tenia celos a MI.

-Estas celosa- recriminé con mi tono de voz saturado en seguridad.

Me lanzó tal mirada asesina que… si las miradas matasen, me parece que yo ya estaría enterrada a 20 metros bajo tierra.

Me arrepentí automáticamente, no debí hacer eso. Fui estúpida dejándome llevar por un puro impulso.

-¿Qué me dijiste?- inquirió Tanya furiosa.

-Nada- rebatí en apenas un hilo de voz.

No me havia dado cuenta hasta el momento de que una ola de estudiantes nos habían rodeado.

Empecé a temblar.

Todos me odiaban, me insultaban y me recriminaban por haberle hablado mal a Tanya, pero yo no le había insultado, yo no le havia dicho nada hiriente… pero ella a mi si, ¿Por qué la gente no me apoyaba? De seguro que habían escuchado nuestra conversación y, sabían que yo tenia razón.

¿Porque no me ayudaban?

Suspiré exhausta, no se porqué me cuestionaba cosas de la que conocía respuesta, me insultaban, era la mala, únicamente porque era marginada, no importaba lo que hiciera, si llevara razón o no, todo se reducía a eso, a como me veían a los demás, a como me etiquetaban, repentinamente me sentí como una langosta expuesta en algún restaurante caro, presa de las miradas de los comensales, presa para ser juzgada y sacrificada.

Recibí un empujón que detuvo todo el hilo de mis cavilaciones, indefensa caí al suelo.

En ese momento todo se volvió muy difuso a consecuencia de las lágrimas que se galopaban en mis mejillas, sentía como me escupían, me pegaban patadas y me insultaban.

Una multitud contra una sola persona, de seguro se deberían de sentir muy poderosos, 20 contra uno.

Me aovillé con la esperanza de proteger mis órganos vitales.

Cada vez podia ver todo más borroso, una punzante sensación de nauseas se acumulaba en mi garganta.

Cogí aire y me preparé para la corrida que iba a hacer hacia el baño.

Me levanté sacando fuerzas de flaqueza y corrí atropelladamente con pasos tambaleantes hacia los servicios femeninos.

La multitud no me siguió, únicamente me señalaron con cara de burla y asco.

Una vez hube llegado dentro, empecé a sollozar y a gritar de rabia e impotencia.

Me sobresalté al darme cuenta de que no estaba sola en el lavabo.

Al otro extremo de la sala había una chica de tez pálida ojos azules y cabello color azabache corto y rebelde.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó aparentemente preocupada.

-Deberías alejarte de mi, como hace todo el mundo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó aparentemente sorprendida.

-Porque doy asco.

No me contestó, únicamente me lanzo una mirada de reprobación.

-Deberías ir a la enfermería- dijo simplemente.

No le contesté.

-¿De que clase eres? Dime el nombre de algún amigo tullo y le llamaré para que te ayude, de seguro que se le dará mejor que a mi.

-No tengo amigos- contesté simplemente.

Ella me miró sorprendida.

-¿Por qué?- se apresuró a volverme a preguntar.

-Ya te lo he dicho, doy asco.

-De todos modos deberías ir a la enfermería.

-No hace falta Alice, de verdad, no quiero buscarme más problemas.

Atónita me miró.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Compartimos 2 clases, literatura y valenciano.

-Lo siento, no me havia dado cuenta.

Sonreí un poco, ya se me estaba empezando a pasar el sofoco.

-No te preocupes, no eres la única que no se da cuenta de que existo… me suele pasar a menudo.

Frunció la frente en señal de reflexión.

-Ahora caigo, tu eres Bella, la alumna que se sienta al final de la aula…

-Sola.

Ella no contestó.

Ya estaba harta de molestarla, de seguro que se piensa que soy una inútil como los demás, me lavé la cara dispuesta a despedirme.

Por lo menos la conocí, seguro que seria una buena persona y… amiga, lastima que no exista esa clase de suerte para mí.

Sabía que Alice seria una buena amiga.

Me incorporé y me dispuse a salir del lavabo.

-¿A donde crees que vas?

- A clase.

-Ni lo sueñes que voy a permitir que mi nueva amiga vaya sola a ese aula repleta de leones- rió.

-Nueva amiga- murmuré confusa.

-Si, de ahora en adelante te nombro como mi nueva mejor amiga- hizo como si me pusiera una corona en la cabeza.

-No hace falta que finjas por pena.

-No lo hago.

Dicho eso, se me lanzó literalmente al cuello para darme un fuerte abrazó, hice una mueca de dolor, los moretones no tardarían en salir.

Me sorprendí, ella tampoco se asqueó al tocarme.

-No quiero ir a clase.

-Lo que mi nueva mejor amiga diga- afirmó guiñándome un ojo.

-pues entonces… ¿Adonde vamos?

-De compras- Gorjeó Alice.

**Mar(II)etta: ke os a parecido?? Me a kedao un pelin mas largo XD, un os acostumbreis .**

**Weno, espero expectante ke me envies reviews!!**

**Dew… … bsos **

**Mar(II)etta**


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4: CONOCIENDO A ALICE

CAPITULO 4: CONOCIENDO A ALICE

No me apetecía demasiado irme de compras, pero prefería eso antes que entrar en clase y observar las burlas y las miradas asesinas lanzadas por mis compañeros.

Además, Alice era mi primera amiga y no quería decepcionarla.

-De acuerdo, Alice, pero tenemos que pasarnos por mi casa para que vaya a por dinero.

Ella sonrió confiada.

-No hace falta Bella, iremos en mi coche y… ya te comprare yo lo que quieras.

Asentí. No me iba a comprar nada… ya que no soy muy presumida que digamos, pero por lo menos me entretendría acompañándola.

Fuimos al aparcamiento con cuidado de que no nos viera la chica de secretaria.

Al llegar allí, vi que se detuvo al lado de un hermoso coche deportivo; era un porsche color amarillo canario, con la palabra turbo garabateada en cursiva en la parte trasera del deportivo.

Lo miré alucinada, seguía si creerme que esta chica quisiera estar conmigo y ser mí amiga… si hasta yo, me avergüenza ría de ser mi amiga.

-¿Qué tipo de coche es?- le pregunté incapaz de salirme del asombro.

Ella sonrió, al percatarse de mi cara de estupefacción.

-Un porsche 911 turbo- dijo mostrando orgullosa su automóvil.

-Valla- dije aun incapaz de salirme de mí asombro.

Me entro un nudo en el estomago al pensar en mi _trasto_**, **que ni mucho menos se podia comparar con ese automóvil.

-Vamos- me insto Alice.

Subí en la parte delantera aun alucinada.

El interior era amplio y cómodo, además conjuntaba perfectamente con el tipo de persona que era Alice.

Alice Cullen, por lo que yo sabia era hermana de Emmett y Edward, mi amor platónico.

Los Cullen son una de las familias más populares del instituto, sin contar a los Hale; Que son Rosalie y Jasper, dos hermanos gemelos.

Los Cullen y los Hale, suelen salir siempre juntos ya que Alice esta saliendo con Jasper y Rosalie con Emmett.

Todos son de una belleza sobrehumana, sobretodo Rosalie, te deprimes al estar cerca de ella.

Ambas familias son muy adineradas, de ahí el coche de Alice, supongo….

Estoy segura de que ahora mismo Alice esta conmigo por pena y que cuando volvamos al instituto hará como si no me conociera, pero sinceramente, me da igual… es la primera vez que salgo con alguien que no es mi madre de compras.

Nos dirigimos al nuevo centro, un conjunto de diversas tiendas: Zara, El corte inglés, C&A… y también hay restaurantes y hamburgueserías; Mc Donnals, Burger King, Fosters Hollywood…

Alice estacionó en el aparcamiento cerca de la puerta de entrada, no tubo dificultad al encontrar sitio, ya que siendo miércoles.

Nos dirigimos a diversas tiendas, y en contra de mi voluntad Alice me regaló 9 conjuntos!!

Madre mía, pues si que tiene dinero esta familia.

-Alice… por favor, de verdad que ya tengo suficiente ropa- imploré a sabiendas que era en vano.

-Nop.

-Pero te estas gastando demasiado dinero conmigo…

-Que va…- afirmó quitándole hierro al asunto.

Suspiré resignada y entre en el probador por enésima vez.

Cuando salí. Alice estaba pegando grititos de emoción al verme con el conjunto que ella había elegido.

-El último.

-El último… hoy- corroboró Alice.

-¿Hoy?- pregunté aterrada.

Alice debió leer el pánico en mi voz, por lo que se le escapó una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Claro, no te creerás que dejaré que mi nueva mejor amiga vaya por ahí vestida con harapos.

Sonreí alabada con la naturalidad que usaba par referirse a mi como una chica digna de su amistad… o una persona con la que le gustara estar.

Ya sabia de sobra que estar en mi compañía era terriblemente aburrido, no era una adolescente normal…y divertida.

Pero con Alice era fácil entablar conversación, era ese tipo de personas de las que puedes hablar de todo… el contrario que yo.

Pero incompresinblemete Alice hacia que me creyera que ella esta a gusto con mi compañía cosa imposible.

-Vamos a la peluquería- me animó Alice.

-¿Te vas a cortar el pelo?

-Nop, te lo vas a arreglar tú.

-Pero si tengo bien el pelo.

-Eso es lo que tu te crees, tienes el pelo bonito- le miré con escepticismo- pero no te queda nada bien que lo lleves siempre recogido en una coleta, es terriblemente repetitivo- hizo una mueca- iremos a la peluquería para que te hagan un escalonado.

Estaba ya tan cansada de las peleas con Alice que ya no tenias ganas de replicar, con un profundo suspiro me dirigí a la peluquería que señalaba Alice.

-90 E dije sofocada al observar los precios- esto es demasiado.

-Que va.

-Alice- protesté- tan solo me conoces de unas horas… y ya te estas gastando una fortuna conmigo.

Ella me ignoró.

-Alice- suspiré- no vale la pena que malgaste todo este dinero conmigo, un pobre marginada.

-No vuelvas a decir eso- me cortó enfadada- tu vales muchísimo mas que todos los que te insultan…

Y asi continuo Alice con la charla de que me quería poco a mi misma, mientras el peluquero me cortaba el pelo.

Durante todo el proceso me prohibieron mirar al espejo, con la excusa de que asi apreciaría mejor el cambio.

-Ya esta- dijo Alice dando saltitos.

-Te ves hermosa- afirmó el peluquero.

Alice destapó el espejo haciendo un sonido de redoble de tambores.

Me quedé petrificada al observar la imagen que se reflejaba en el.

-¿Esa soy yo?- murmuré confusa.

-Si.

-Vaya…-dije incapaz de salirme del asombro.

Me habían escalonado el pelo color castaño rojizo… y me quedaba… sublime.

El escalonado me daba brillo y color al rostro, me veía… diferente, incluso me atrevería a decir guapa.

Alice era una maestra y valía oro el milagro que acababa de hacer conmigo.

Aquella noche si que dormí bien, fue mi primera noche potencialmente feliz.

Me alegro de que me pegaran la paliza… si no fuera por eso, no habría conocido a Alice, mi mejor y única amiga.

Aunque aún seguía con la incertidumbre de que si mañana me ignoraría o no.

Miré mi reloj; las 6:30 de la mañana, aún me quedaba mediadora para tener que despertarme, inspiré y me di la vuelta dispuesta recuperar el sueño.

Entonces oí el timbre, no abrí la puerta, ya la abrirá mi madre, que se esta preparando para trabajar.

-_Si-dijo mi madre._

_-Hola- saludó una voz cantarina. _No podia ser posible.

_-¿Quién eres?- preguntó mi madre confusa._

_-Soy Alice Cullen, la nueva mejor amiga de Bella- afirmó orgullosa._

Ya me imagino la expresión de estupefacción de mi madre, la primera amiga de su hija, después de 17 años.

_-¿Es una broma?- inquirió mi madre a la defensiva._

La gente solía gastarme bromas de ese estilo.

_-Nop- dijo Alice en un tono despreocupado- la conocí ayer… y ¡¡NOS FUIMOS DE COMPRAS!!- _

_-¿De compras?_

_-Sip, le compré 9 conjuntos nuevos, y le acompañé a la peluquería para que se cortara el pelo._

_-No fuisteis a la escuela._

_Alice se calló._

_-Bueno, no pasa nada, por un día… además el pelo le queda fenomenal!!_

¿Qué hicieron con mi madre? A estas alturas debería de estar reprochándome al no ir a clase, no felicitar a Alice por su fechoría.

Pues si que esta desesperada por que entable amistad… penoso.

_-Puedes subir, esta aun durmiendo arriba, despiertala- dijo en tono ilusionado._

Seguramente ahora andará feliz de que por fin tenga una amiga.

Me tapé con la manta a la espera de escuchar algún sonido.

Nada.

De repente note como alguien caía encima mío.

-Bella- dijo Alice mientras saltaba encima de mí.

-Basta, basta- contesté entre carcajadas, pues había empezado a hacerme cosquillas.

-Ahora verás- afirmé indignada.

Le quité las chancletas y empecé a hacerle coquillas en las plantas de los pies.

Alice se reía más fuerte que yo- si eso era posible-.

-¿Te rindes?

-No- afirmó antes de revolverse contra mí.

Caímos de bruces en el suelo de la cama aún riéndonos.

Alzamos la vista y vimos a mi madre con una expresión de alegría inimaginable.

-Alice cariño ¿Te quieres quedar a comer?

Miré a mi madre sorprendida

-Vale- dijo en ese tono tan despreocupado propio de ella- gracias señora Swan.

-Llámame René.

Raro, a mi madre no le gusta que le llamen por su nombre de pila.

Me fui a duchar y dejé a regañadientes, que Alice me arreglara y maquillara.

Después de una trasformación espectacular y los alabos de mi madre, nos dirigimos a la escuela en el porche de Alice.

-Ven Bella, te voy a presentar a mis amigos- me dijo Alice en tono confiado- tranquila- afirmó al observar mi expresión insegura- les caerás bien.

Sabia que siempre perdía todas la discusiones con Alice, asi que me encamine aterrada a mi suicidio personal, no había manera de que los más populares del instituto me aceptarán en su grupo.

-Jazz, esta es Bella- me presentó Alice a su "casi" novio.

-Encantado- afirmó antes de darme 2 besos.

Me sorprendió la manera en que me trataban, no me desplazan, ignoraban o excluían, implemente estaba ahí como una más.

Sonreí con timidez.

-Esta es Rose.

-Hola Bella- me abrazó con fuerza antes de susúrrame- estoy segura de que seremos buenas amigas.

Aun no me lo creía, ellos me aceptaban como parte del grupo!!

Parecía un sueño hecho realidad.

-Y este grandullón es Emmett.

-Hola hermanita- saludó Emmett antes de darme un abrazo de oso.

Me sorprendió gratamente que me aceptaran de esa manera… y que me llamaran hermana.

Inevitablemente empecé a llorar.

-Bella estas bien?- inquirió Alice aparentemente preocupada.

-Si, solo es… que estoy tan feliz.

Todos se echaron a reír.

-Vamos Bella, que ahora eres una de nosotros ¿Verdad chicos?- afirmó Jasper.

Todos asintieron confiados.

Ir al instituto con amigos era mucho más fácil, agradable y divertido.

En día de hoy, no tuve problemas en E.F (N/A: apartir de ahora abreviare gimnasia)

Todo era mucho más fácil… con amigos

**Mar(II)etta: WoW!! Ke le pareció??**

**Como stos días no pude actualizar decidí hacer un capi mas largo xra ke me perdonéis 00**

**Eke tube un problema con mi ordena XD**

**Weno… asia x toos los reviews ke me enviáis!!**

**De verdad los reviews son mi inspiración digitalizada**

**Asi ke… ya sabéis… contra más reviews reciba, más rápido actualizare.**

**Ah!! Ke se olvidaba, me toca hacer un pelín de publicidad: estoy escribiendo otro fic sobre crepúsculo: inhumano y muy poquita gente lo lee, me gustaría que a ser posible le echarais una ojeada… a mi personalmente me encanta como me esta quedado!!**

**Ahora Sip ke me despido!!**

**Dew…**

**Bsos…**

**Oskere…**

…**mar(II)etta… **

**PD: les prometo ke en el próximo capi saldrá Edward, ke seguro ke muxas le echasteis de menos!!**


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5: SENTIMIENTOS

CAPITULO 5: SENTIMIENTOS

**EPOV**

Me dirigía hacia el comedor, cuando mi mente vagó, por los recuerdos más recientes.

**FLASH BACK**

Me dirigía hacia la biblioteca, cuando la vi; era ella. Una chica de pelo castaño y hechizantes ojos color chocolate, creo que esa vez fue cuando me enamoré de ella. Estaba enfrascada leyendo la novela de Romeo & Julieta, aun recuerdo lo idiota que fui cuando la vi. No quería acercarme a ella porque tenia miedo de que me rechazase… que imbecil fui…

¿Cómo semejante ángel, podría estar interesada, en mí, un pobre diablo?

No la vi en una semana, y me estuve maldiciendo en mi fuero interno todo este tiempo por haber sido tan cobarde como para no ser capaz de dirigirle la palabra, allí en la biblioteca.

Pero entonces, el milagro sucedió.

Era el primer día de instituto, y yo me dirigía hacia los entrenamientos de fútbol

Escuché un chillido agudo y estridente, que identifiqué como el de Tanya.

Entonces fue cuando presencié, la más bella de todas las visiones.

Aquella chica, se hallaba en el suelo tratando de recoger sus libros desparramados sobre el mismo. Tardé varios segundos en recobrar la compostura e ir a ayudarla.

Pude observar como en sus profundos ojos, no havia ningún rasgo de felicidad… todo lo que podia apreciar en ellos era tristeza y melancolía. También me percaté de que estaban vidriosos, seguro que aquella víbora de Tanya, le había dicho algo a aquel ángel. Estúpida envidiosa.

…………………………………...

Por suerte, también coincidíamos en clase de EF y me dispuse a ponerme con ella por pareja.

Me sorprendió lo poco que se valoraba tanto física como psicológicamente.

¿Es que estaba ciega?

También me informó que no era muy diestra en los deportes. Solo que a mi no me parecía un defecto en absoluto, la encontraba adorable, como luchaba para que la pelota se fuera por el carril correcto. La sentía como una damisela en apuros, a la espera de que su príncipe fuera en su rescate. No pude evitar fantasear en que yo fuera su príncipe, aquel hombre que la rescatara del dragón, y que tiempo después recibiera un beso de su amada.

Sus labios…

Seguro que saborearlos seria el mayor privilegio que pudiera recibir un hombre. En eso fue lo que soñé aquella noche, en la sensación que devia de producir el sentir sus dulces labios sobre los míos.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Cogí mi bandeja de comida y me dirigí hacia la mesa, adonde estaba sentada mi hermana.

Para mi sorpresa, Rosalie y Alice estaban rodeando a una muchacha, la nueva amiga de Alice, supuse ya que ella no paraba se hablar sobre ella desde el día que la encontró en los servicios.

Me dijo que se apreciaba muy poco a si misma, a pesar de que rea muy atractiva, y todo por culpa de tener el titulo de marginada.

Si eres marginada tienes el derecho vetado para casi todo; no tienes derecho a comer en el comedor, te toca comer en el recreo… sola, tampoco puedes hablar con la gente, a no ser que te dirijan la palabra ellos primero o sean marginados como tu, la gente tiene la obligación de que cada vez que pase por tu lado te critique y insulte, tu no tienes derecho a contestarle o replicarle, no puedes sonreír ni dar trazos de alegría; todos se burlarían de ti, ya que para ellos no hay nada en tu vida que merezca la pena, no tienes derecho coqueto( N/A: significa que no resultas atractivo/a a nadie, ya que por tú nivel, por muy guapo que seas, solo serás un engendro, tampoco te puedes acicalar o arreglarte bien vestido; tan solo provocarías burlas), y tampoco tienes ni voz ni voto en absolutamente nada.

Por mi parte, yo no apoyo esas gilipolleces, me parece injusto etiquetar a una persona de marginada, simplemente por ser diferente.

Mi hermana, me sonrió y guiño el ojo antes de apartarme para presentarme a su nueva mejor amiga.

No podía ser posible, era Bella solo que estaba más hermosa aun de lo que era antes. Se había cortado el pelo, en un corte escalonado que le quedaba deliciosamente bien, resaltando el extravagante y atractivo tono de su cabello, iba vestida elegantemente bien, como supuse, mi hermana ya la habría expuesto a la tortura de ir de compras con ella, pero he de admitir que sin duda, mereció la pena.

-Hola Bella- le saludé en cuanto recuperé el aliento- no sabia que eras amiga de mi hermana.

-Hola- saludó sonrojándose, era tan adorable…

Estuvimos hablando alegremente sobre temas banales, yo en realidad no prestaba atención a la conversación, excepto cuando hablaba Bella, tendría que estar loco como para no escuchar su hermosa voz de ángel. Además, me era imposible apartar la mirada de su hermoso rostro sonrosado.

Sentí el inminente impulso de poder acariciar sus mejillas, para asi averiguar si su piel es tan suave como aparenta, solo que no podia… si quería estar con ella, devia de ser paciente o sino la asustaría y jamás querría dirigirme la palabra, y eso, no me lo perdonaría nunca.

El timbré sonó asi que nos elevamos y nos dirigimos hacia clase.

-ED Bella- afirmé. Gimió. Tuve que apretar los labios para no sonreír, me encantaban sus reacciones, era tan dulce…- no te preocupes, te pondrás conmigo de pareja ¿Verdad?

Asintió, y me dedicó una fugaz sonrisa que me cortó la respiración.

-Vele, pero si te cansas de mi incompetencia el ED me avisas… soy malísima.

-No digas eso- le corté tendiéndole la mano. Odio que se considere tan poca cosa.

Ella la tomó y la ayudé a levantar luchando contra las mariposas de mi estomago. Una vez se elevó hizo un amargo de soltarme la mano, pero yo, no se lo permití apreté la mía a su alrededor y la acerqué sutilmente contra mi pecho. Ya sé que no esta bien… pero me gustaba tenerla cerca, su piel desprecia un aroma encantador, para mi irresistible. Sutilmente deslicé mis dedos sobre sus hombros, simplemente para saber si su piel era ta susve como lo aparentaba ser… no, su piel, era mucho más que suave.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**mar(II)etta: WEeEeEeEe!! Sip, un es un sueño!! Nuestra bella porfín encontró el amor de su Romeo XD… pero un os confies ahora Tanya sta al acecho, en el proximo capi habra bulla!! Peleitas entre la niñá popular y la marginada Bella Vs Tanya quien ganara? Se abren apuestas XD**

**Sigo diciendo ke los pocos ke me leen este fic ke se psen x el de inhumano, ke sige leyndolo poca gente :'( **

**PD: ah!! Ke se me olvidava!! Necesto AYUDA sobre el plan de venganza de bella.**

**Me gustaria que los pocos que me enviis reviews lo hicierais xro esta vez con PROPUESTAS XRA EL PLAN DE VENGANZA DE BELLA, cualquier idea sobre como se debe vengar bella me sria de gran ayuda..**

**Ahora me despido!! No os olvideis de dejar reviews!!**

**Dew… …bsos**

…**mar(II)etta…**


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6: TE AMO

CAPITULO 6: TE AMO

Inexplicablemente Edward quería seguir siendo mi amigo, asi que por el momento no veo motivos sobre lo que debe preocuparme.

Estaba sola en los vestuarios cuando…

-Vaya… pero si aquí tenemos a la bicho raro.

No repliqué, aunque ahora tenga a Alice y a los demás, sigo siendo marginada, lo cual significa que no tengo derecho a absolutamente nada, Además aun recuerdo lo que pasó la última vez.

-No sé como los Cullen han sido tan idiotas como para querer ser amigos tuyos.

Seguí escuchándole con la mirada gacha.

-Y ¿Qué narices has hecho ahora con tu aspecto? Te ves horrible, con el cabello suelto, y además, ¿te pusiste escote? No puede ser, estas loca, ¿Pretendes provocar un trauma a todos los chicos del instituto?

Me encogí ante sus palabras, era cierto, ¿Qué narices había pensado Alice como para obligarme a que me vistiera de semejante manera? Por eso todos los chicos me miraban tanto, estarían muertos de asco al observarme.

Siguieron gritándome y insultándome, pero yo ya no les prestaba atención, con el tiempo te inmunizas a toda clase de insultos, por muy hirientes que resulten, son palabras… y las palabras que yo sepa no pueden hacer daño a nadie, físicamente hablando, y es a eso a lo que más miedo tengo… las palabras se olvidan, se pasan de moda, pero los golpes no, algunos dejan cicatrices y otros… simplemente otros, son tan horribles que da miedo pensar en ellos. Yo personalmente prefiero los insultos ¿Sabéis porque? Los insultos te rompen por dentro y… yo como ya estoy rota, ya no tengo miedo a lo que las palabras son capaces de hacer. Eso es lo bueno de tener el alma rota… que ya no te la pueden volver a romper. Únicamente te pueden crear rasguños o roces, que simplemente los olvidas al recordar una pena mayor. A mi ya me rompieron el alma años atrás, cuando me marginaron y me hicieron el vacío… porque aunque no lo parezca yo fui popular, mucho tiempo atrás, pero ahora mismo esta es una historia muy larga, que no me gusta recordar.

Me sabía mal por Edward, pero no me veía con ánimos de asistir a clase, así que me dirigí hacia el único lugar seguro para mí.

**EPOV**

Observé como Bella, se dirigía silenciosamente hacia la biblioteca del instituto, pasando olímpicamente de las clases de EF, la culpo, sus compañeros son unos cerdos.

Silenciosamente la seguí.

Se fue a sentar en la mesa más alejada, intentando pasar desapercibida, y allí saco un ejemplar de "la vida es sueño" de Calderón de la Barca, sigilosamente pude escuchar como recitaba bajito y en voz queda para si misma, el monólogo final que recita Segismundo una vez preso nuevamente en la torre.

-_Sueña el rey que es rey, _

_y vive con este engaño mandando,_

_disponiendo y gobernando;_

_y este aplauso, que recibe_

_prestado, en el viento escribe_

_y en cenizas le convierte_

_la muerte (¡Desdicha fuerte!);_

_¡que hay quien intente reinar_

_viendo que ha de despertar_

_en el sueño de la muerte!_

_Sueña el rico en su riqueza,_

_Que más cuidados le ofrece;_

_Sueña el pobre que padece_

_su miseria y su pobreza;_

_sueña el que a medrar empieza;_

_sueña el que afana y pretende;_

_sueña el que agravia y ofende;_

_y en el mundo, en conclusión,_

_todos sueñan lo que són,_

_aunque ninguno lo entiende._

_Yo sueño que estoy aquí,_

_Destas prisiones cargado;_

_Y soñé que en otro estado_

_Más linsojeo me vi._

_¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí._

_¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión,_

_una sombra una ficción,_

_y el mayor bien es pequeño;_

_que toda la vida es sueño…_

-Y los sueños, sueños son- concluí en voz alta saliendo de mi escondite.

(N/A: este es el fragmento final de "La vida es sueño" de Pedro Calderón de la Barca, lo elegí, porqué me parecía adecuado dicha la vida que lleva bella. Al final del capi, os haré un resumen de la historia, para que así entendáis bien las implicaciones de este monologo.)

**BPOV**

_-…que toda la vida es sueño_

_-y los sueños, sueños son._

Me sobresalté, no sabía que había alguien en la biblioteca o… mejor dicho; no sabía que había gente que le gustara ir a la biblioteca.

-¿Quién es?- pregunté curiosa. Normalmente la gente no se molesta en saber algo de literatura, por eso me llamó la atención que mi espía se supiera el final de esta obra, sin lugar a dudas, por lo menos había gente que le gustaba leer.

-Soy yo- afirmó una voz aterciopelada.

No Podía ser posible…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso mismo me preguntaba yo de ti.

-No me apetecía ir a EF.

-Entiendo…

Entonces se percató de que me había recogido el pelo, con una goma. Lastima que no tuviera una camiseta para poder taparme el escote…

-¿Por qué te recogiste el pelo?

-No viste como todo el mundo me miraba… Seguro que pensarían que iba horrible, por eso no paraban de mirarme.

-No paraban de mirarte porque hoy estabas preciosa, más que de costumbre. Y sigo sin entender que te recojas el pelo… vas preciosa cuando te lo dejas suelto.

Pude notar como mis mejillas ardían a consecuencia de mi sonrojo.

-¿Porqué haces esto por mi? ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que no me merezco ni una pizca de la gratitud que me entregas?

-No vuelvas a decir eso- me cortó- eres una persona hermosa, inteligente, dulce, cariñosa…

Bajé la mirada avergonzada.

-Gracias, pero de verdad, no hace falta que te preocupes tanto por mi.

-Me preocupo, demasiado poco, si pudiera, me pasaría todos los días de mi vida, a tu lado.

Y, yo, fui lo bastante humana como para preguntar:

-¿Por qué?

Sonrió, a la par que alzaba mi rostro zambullendo su mirada sobre la mía.

-Porque te amo.

No tuve tiempo de replicar, tampoco de contestar, ya que, puso sus labios sobre los míos. Su calido aliento acariciaba mi boca, llevándome a un mar de sensaciones, que para mí hasta el momento eran desconocidas. Mi corazón latía desbocado sobre mi pecho, mientras sus manos me presionaban contra su cuerpo, en un intento de profundizar aun más el beso. Yo, únicamente me dejé llevar, por el, feliz, ente sus brazos.

"_Porque la vida es sueño, y los sueños, sueños son"._

…………………………………………………………………………………………_**...**_

**mar(II)etta:WoW!! De verdad, mil perdones x la tardanza, pero eke estube de veranao en un pueblo lleno de abuelos, una tortura.**

**Alo ke vamo: La hitoria trata del rey Basilio, que cuando su mujer embarazada iba a tener un hijo, se fue al oráculo, y este le dijo que su hijo le robaria el trono y que se volveria loco. El rey nadamás nació su hijo lo encerró en una torré alejandolo del mundo real. Años después, se arrepintió de sus actos y mandó al criado que cuidaba al chiquillo que lo narcotizara y lo llevara a una de las habitaciones reales. El chico despierta, y ve un mundo que nunca conoció, con luz, arboles, personas… ¿Y sabeis que ocurrió? Que el chico se trastornó, al ver millones de cosas nuevas. El rey al observarlo, pensó que estab loco, y mandó nuevamente a su criado, para que lo narcotizara. El chicó volvió a despertar, pero esta vez en su torre, llena de verjas, oscura, y se pensó, que todo lo que vió osea, la realidad, fue un sueño. Que nada de lo que vió, quitando su torre es real.**

**Weno aki teneis mi SINOPSIS, el libro esta muy bien, y creo que también hay película, un pelín antigua.**

**Weno… ya sabeis… dejad reviews!!**


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7: FELIZ

CAPITULO 7: FELIZ

No sabia como debía de reaccionar, estaba confusa, no estoy muy acostumbrada a tener contacto físico con la gente… y mucho menos de esta manera.

Hace semanas, jamás me habría creído que me podia ocurrir esto, y ahora… sigo si creérmelo.

Hice u ademán de apartarme, pero el, no me lo permitió, me envolvió con sus brazos, en un cálido y dulce abrazo.

Intenté hablar, pero no me salían las palabras.

Edward, al notar mi silenció, tomó delicadamente mi rostro, para así poder alzarlo hacia su mirada.

-Entiendo que no me correspondas, pero…

En cuanto recuperé el control de mi cuerpo le repliqué.

-No seas tonto, yo también te amo.

Quise decirle muchas cosas, pero no me atreví, por miedo al rechazo más que probable.

Ya me pasó con Jacob, hace tiempo atrás.

**FLASH BACK**

Jacob era mi amigo, y poco tiempo después, fue algo más.

No es que le quisiera, más bien estaba segura de que el, lo sabia, pero de todos modos no le importó.

Salimos juntos durante 2 años, pero él me lo quitó todo. Para ese momento yo era Isabella Marie Swan, la chica más popular del instituto, la reina, la gente me trataba con respeto y cariño, como intentaba tratarles yo a ellos, pero estaba ciega, muy ciega…

Tanya, Carmen e Irina eran mis mejores amigas.

Era el último año de Jacob, en Phoenix, después de la graduación iría a Forks y trabajaría de mecánico.

Sabía que se iría, asi que… decidí terminar con nuestra relación.

Se puso como loco… me dijo cosas horribles.

No sé que ocurrió después, fui al psicólogo y estuve tomando pastillas contra la depresión 2 años.

El psiquiatra dice que tengo lagunas, cosas que el celebro no quiere recordar.

Lo único que sé, es que un mes después formaba parte del eslabón más bajo de la cadena social, y que mi nombre ya había sido olvidado, ya no era Isabella Marie Swan, ahora soy, Bella; la bicho raro.

Juro que intenté replicar, intente hablar con todos mis amigos, pero nadie me escuchó.

Al poco tiempo, me encerré de bibliotecaria, el único lugar a donde se puede soñar, sin temor a ser juzgado.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

No pude evitar que se me escaparán algunas lagrimas ante tal fastuoso recuerdo.

**EPOV**

No debí de haberla besado, teniendo en cuenta de que no sé si me corresponde, pero no me pude resistir; era tan dulce, frágil, e inocente…

Al percatarme de que lloraba, me senté en una silla y la puse en mi regazo, si me rechazaba, que lo hiciera… por lo menos la había besado, cosa que estoy muy seguro que muchos hombres soñarían en hacer.

-Relájate Bella- le imploré.

Vi como poco a poco iba calmándose.

-No es eso- replicó para mi sorpresa.

-Ah no??... Entonces que es??

Sonrió, ahora si que me encontraba desconcertado.

-Es que estoy… tan feliz.

Pude observar como era reacia a tener contacto físico conmigo… como si estuviera cohibida.

-Yo también estoy feliz.

Se incorporó para darme un beso en la mejilla, pero yo… le pillé totalmente desprevenida, volviendo el rostro para que el beso fuera dirigido hacia mis labios.

Se sonrojó adorablemente.

**BPOV**

No me lo podia creer.

¡¡EDWARD Y YO SOMOS PAREJA!!

En mi vida había estado tan contenta y optimista.

Mañana hemos quedado para ir a su casa a bañarnos en la piscina.

…………………………………………………………………….

Alice había insistido… vale, me ha ordenado, que me pusiera un minúsculo bikini azul.

-Pero Alice…- repliqué a sabiendas de que era en vano.

-Ni peros, ni peras… ponte el maldito bikini ¿O es que… no quieres sorprender a Edward?

Con un profundo suspiro, me enfundé con la minúscula prenda de ropa de la que era portadora Alice.

Al llegar a la piscina de su casa, me sentía incomoda al tener que enseñar tanto.

Pero tenía calor, y el agua de la piscina se veía tan apetecible.

No sabia que reacción debía de tener Edward, pero espero sinceramente que no se sienta sorprendido o asqueado ante mi aspecto.

-HERMANITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-ese no podia ser otro…

-¿Emmett?

De repente mi "Hermano", me cogió en brazos y saltó conmigo a la piscina.

-Ehhh- protesté entre risas salpicándole el agua.

Me soltó, solo para acorralarme y empezar a salpicarme.

-Ni se te ocurra- protesté entre risas.

Se agazapó, preparándose para el ataqué.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerle algo a, mi novia- intervino una voz aterciopelada.

-Oh vamos Edward, no seas egoísta, será tu novia, pero también es mi hermana.

Me volteé, para ver a mi dios, con bañador… uff, menudo cuerpazo, aun sigo si creerme que es lo que encontró en mi. Me sonrojé, por el puro echo de estar comiéndole con la mirada.

-Limonada- entraron Alice y Rosalie, sonrientes.

Salí de la piscina, y me seque las gotitas de agua que prendaban mi cuerpo.

**EPOV**

Mi princesa estaba increíble con ese bikini azul. Nada más verla creí perder mi cabeza.

-¿Te gusta?- me preguntó mi ángel, al percatarse que la comía con la mirada.

-Demasiado apetecible…

-¿A que te refieres?

No le respondí, besé sus labios, su húmedo cuello, su vientre, mientras acariciaba cuidadosamente sus piernas de porcelana.

Tembló entre mis bazos.

Su cabello húmedo le daba un toque irresistible.

Pero lamentablemente, no iba a llegar más lejos con ella, por lo menos, no hoy, esperaré a que se quiera, a que sea capaz de no tener miedo a dar muestras de cariño conmigo, a que no se avergüence de ser quien es.

Esperaré…

……………………………………………………………………………………

**mar(II)etta:WoW!! Ke opinais?? A mi personalemte ste capi me encantó, muyyyyyy romantico ¿No creeis? ¡MOLA! Weno… sorry x no pder actualizar antes xro eke cmo tengo rota la pantalla del ordena a veces ace lo ke le da la gana… cn solo deciros ke toy actulizando e el ordena de una amiga… dejad rewievs!!**

"**Porque la vida es sueño, y los sueños, sueños son"**


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8: INFIERNO

CAPITULO 8: INFIERNO

YA habían pasado 2 meses desde que salía con Edward y no había señales de Tanya y su venganza.

Edward junto con el resto de los Cullen y los Hale, se habían ido a arreglar unos asuntos por lo que hoy me encontraba completamente sola en el instituto.

Las clases continuaron aburridas y si acontecimientos, pero cuando llegue a la cafetería…

Un recuerdo abofeteó mi cabeza: _Si eres marginada tienes el derecho vetado_ _para casi todo; no tienes derecho a comer en el comedor, te toca comer en el recreo… sola, tampoco puedes hablar con la gente, a no ser que te dirijan la palabra ellos primero o sean marginados…_

Primer fallo, ahora no estaba con los Cullen y los Hale, por lo tanto volvía a ser la Bella de antes.

Nada más llegue a la cafetería me apresuré a coger mi comida pero cuando me dirigí hacía fuera…

Choqué justamente contra la persona equivocada:

-¿Qué haces…- su voz se cortó cuando se dio cuanta de quien era la persona con la que había chocado.

Su expresión se volvió gélida, inhumana…

…_la gente tiene la obligación de que cada vez que pase por tu lado te critique e insulte, tú no tienes derecho a contestarle o replicarle…_

Me tiró al suelo, manchándome contada la comida de mi bandeja.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo… venía a por la comida-dije en apenas un hilo de voz.

-Márchate- dijo con satisfacción en su mirada.

Había tramado algo… lo sabía.

Apresuradamente salí de la cafetería, sin mirar a atrás o pararme para coger mi comida.

Tenía hambre, no había desayunado, pero aun así no me atrevía a volver a entrar.

Con el alma en los pies me dirigí hacia el patio de recreo.

-Bella- me llamó una voz gruptual.

No contesté, sabía quien era asi que… apreté el paso intentando entrar en las clases para que asi no me alcanzara.

-Bella- gritó.

Entonces fue cuando un brazo me impidió continuar con mi camino.

-¿Te acuerdas de mi?- repuso Jacob.

Como no acordarse…

En lugar de eso jugué a hacerme la tonta, cosa que muchos populares piensan de nosotros.

Bajé la mirada y negué.

-Soy Jacob, tu novio- dijo con un tono de satisfacción en la voz.

Atónita, le miré.

-Tú no eres nada mío- conteste con la voz dura como el acero.

Sonrió.

-Seré yo que yo quiera niñata, a mi nadie me dice nada.

Retrocedí.

-Ahora dame un beso.

-No- protesté.

Corrí intentando zafarme de sus brazos, pero como siempre… me caí.

El aprovechó su ventaja poniéndose encima de mi inmovilizándome.

Ahogué un grito.

Estaba paralizada de terror.

-Déjame Porfavor- imploré.

Sonrió.

-No.

Este cuerpo ya no era el mío… apenas recuerdo lo que me hizo, aunque para ser sincera, tampoco quiero recordarlo.

Cerré los ojos y empecé a fantasear entre la agonía; imaginado un lugar diferente con unas personas diferentes… quizás un día soleado, mirando una puesta de sol…

-Bella-me llamó mi ángel aterrado-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-demando saber.

Me habría gustado tener palabras para asi poder explicárselo, pero una ola de cansancio envolvió todo mi ser, y yo, impotente me dejé llevar por ella.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**mar(II)etta: weno… pos aki una servidora actualizando una vez mas…**

**XD espero ke os aya gustado y sorri x tardar tanto xro eke el instituto… los deveres… la ev previa.. me retienen XD**

**Ah!! Y alguien me hablo de ke podia cambier lo de dejar reviews xra ke me pudieran escribir los ke no tienen usuario… **

**Asi ke si kereis acerme feliz dadle al GO!!**

**asi seguro ke me areis feliz!!**

**ke oy es mi CUMPLEAÑOS!!**


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9: DESPERTAR

CAPITULO 9: DESPERTAR

Cuando abrí los ojos me hallaba mirando una pared insoportablemente blanca, me daba muy mala espina.

Suspiré para mis adentros; pero cuando me dispuse a incorporarme, un recuerdo apareció en mi mente, fugaz como un rayo, letal…

Antes de que me hubiera dado cuenta el llanto ya se había apoderado de mis ojos, temblaba y sollozaba de plena impotencia.

De repente, sumida en mi oscuridad apareció una luz… cálida y segura… las lágrimas cesaron.

Fue entonces cuando me percate de que no estaba muerta, las paredes blancas formaban parte del cutre hospital de la cálida Phoenix.

Sonreí al darme cuenta de mi suerte, a estas alturas podría estar muerta.

-Bella-me llamó una dulce voz preocupada.

-¿Si?-mustié intentando salirme del sopor.

-¿Estas despierta?-murmuró esperanzado.

-Eso… Creo-todavía estaba un poco ida.

Antes de que pudiera darme cueta, estaba siendo abrazada por mi ángel

-¿Qué pasó?- inquirí; a decir verdad no quería conocer la respuesta.

-Le detuvimos antes de que te hiciera algo- por la expresión de su rostro supe que no me iba a decir más.

-¿Y Jacob?

-Le pusieron una orden de alejamiento.

-Tan solo eso- se quejó una voz gruptual- debería de haberle roto todos los huesos.

-Le rompiste un brazo y le hiciste un esguince en la pierna izquierda… ¿Te parece poco?- pude intuir la sonrisa en aquella voz cantarina.

-¿Alice, Emmett?- inquirí confusa.

Nuevamente me encontraba siendo abrazada por el gigantesco cuerpo de Emmett contrastando con el diminuto de Alice.

-¡Ah! Hermanita, supieras lo que nos habías preocupado.

Ante tal repentino roce de cariño no lo pude evitar, patéticamente me eché a llorar.

-No llores Bella-me consoló mi ángel.

En ese momento entro Carlisle el padre de Edward.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien… creo

Se hecho a reír melodiosamente ¿Qué era lo que tenían esta familia para ser todos tan perfectos?

…………………………………..

El doctor era una persona agradable y cariñosa, a decir verdad me sorprendió bastante que no pensara que soy poquita cosa para su hijo.

Decidió darme el alta a condición de que pasara una noche en su casa por si sucedía algo malo.

………………………………….

Me estaba cambiando en la habitación de Alice cuando…

Observé mi cuerpo, daba asco, estaba sucio… temblé, aun podia recordar las manos de Jacob tocándome…

Un inmenso odio afloró en mí ser, estaba sucia, y ese tipo de suciedad no era de la clase que se iba con agua y jabón, era peor, muchísimo peor.

El observar mi piel descubierta hizo que me diera cuenta, inútilmente me fui al lavabo, coji la esponja y empecé a frotar.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**mar(II)etta: sorry!! Mil perdones, no se si lo sabeis, puse en mi profile ke victor (mi ordenador) estaba averiado, hasta ahora que lo repararon, por esto tardé, espero ke me perdoneis!! De verdad ke lo siento, pero tened en cuenta ke tampoco era mi culpa.**

**Tambien os pido perdon por hacer el capi tan corto, pero es que no tube tiempo, os prometo ke el proximo será mejor.**

**Recuerdo ke tengo 2 historias mas : inhumano y ceniza, xfavorrrrrr entrad y dadles una oportunidad, sobre todo a ceniza ke nadie la lee :'( hacedme feliz!!**

**Un beso**

**Dejad reviews!!**


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10: QUIERETE

CAPITULO 10: QUIERETE

Sollocé en silencio esperando que ningún miembro de la casa me escuchara, la piel se enrojecía y me escocía por momentos, pero no me importaba, tan fuerte era el dolor interno, que la esponja que desgarraba mi cutis era una nimiedad comparada con el asco que sentía hacia mi misma.

No lo podía evitar, era como un deja vu, aquel recuerdo no me lo podía quitar de la cabeza, sus toscas manos acariciando mi piel, sin cuidado, con pleno desprecio; me hacía sentir como un objeto; una frágil muñeca de porcelana, sin voluntad, fría… y, vacía.

Se me escapó un sollozó, esta vez más fuerte que los anteriores, froté mi piel con más fuerza.

En ese momento unas pálidas manos impidieron mis movimientos de fricción.

No me había dado cuenta hasta el momento, de que no había echado el cerrojo a la puerta, avergonzada y aun con lágrimas en los ojos, alcé la vista para encontrarme con 2 ojos verdes mirándome con completa preocupación.

-Bella-me llamó, antes de estrecharme entre sus brazos.

Sollocé en su pecho.

-Doy aso-murmuré entrecortadamente una y otra vez.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- inquirió preocupado.

Señalé la zona enrojecida, de donde me había frotado.

-Ahí me ha tocado- mustié incapaz de evita sentir asco de mi misma.

Edward miró a donde yo le había señalado, se inclino y besó mi irritada piel enrojecida, alucinante… allí a dónde me tocaban sus manos podía sentir un hormigueo, seguido por unas inmensas mariposas en el estomago que borraban por completo toda la sensación de agonía y sufrimiento.

Sonreí haciendo caso omiso al peso de mi garganta.

-Vuélvelo a hacer- estepé señalando otra parte de mi anatomía que había sido mancillada por Jacob.

Sonrió e inclinó su rostro, esta vez contra mi clavícula.

-¿Mejor?- inquirió.

Asentí, pero aún no quería que me soltara.

Le besé, el correspondió a mi beso suavemente, presionándome contra su cuerpo, me estremecí, estaba en ropa interior, lo que me permitió sentir mas intensamente en contacto con su cuerpo.

Sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda, únicamente cubierta por la tira de mi sujetador.

Sabía que estábamos llegando demasiado lejos, pero no me importó, el me sanaba, me limpiaba, me hacia sentir purificada, querida y deseada.

**EPOV**

Estábamos llegando demasiado lejos, y yo sabía que no podría resistir mucho más, me separé de ella suavemente, no queriéndola hacer sentir ofendida.

Entonces empezó a llorar, haciéndome sentir el hombre más desgraciado del universo.

Se veía tan hermosa, frágil y dulce…

-Creo que deberíamos parar- afirmé.

Para mi sorpresa Bella se levanto y cerró la puerta del baño con cerrojo.

Se sentía despreciada, y odiaba que pensara de ella asi.

-Bella ¿Para que cerraste la puerta?

-Para que no te escapes.

Le miré confuso.

-¿Escaparme de que?- inquirí no muy seguro de querer conocer mi repuesta.

-De mí.

Volvió a llorar, acurrucándose en una esquina.

La abracé.

**BPOV**

Le daba asco, por eso no quería llegar tan lejos conmigo, seguro que se quería reír de mí, una burla hacia mi persona.

Sus abrazos eran mentira, todo era un engaño, no me quería.

Me revolví intentando escapar de sus brazos, pero el no me lo permitió, me tumbó en el suelo y me obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

Estaban oscurecidos, pero… ¿De que?

-No vuelvas a decir eso, nunca, eres hermosa y… te deseo- su mirada era abrasadora y el tono de su voz no concedía réplica.

Lanzó una mirada a mi cuerpo bajo el suyo, como si sus ojos tuvieran la intención de memorizar cada pliegue de mi piel. El verme en esa circunstancia me hizo sentir cohibida, pero entonces acarició mi pierna, lentamente haciendo que las mariposas de mi estomago me cortarán la respiración.

-Eres suave- dijo con voz ronca.

En ese momento sus labios fueron hacia mi vientre.

-Eres cálida- murmuró haciendo que se me erizara la piel.

- Y también eres muy dulce- musitó antes de besar mis labios.

A estas alturas yo no podía articular palabra.

Su boca se deslizó sobre mi cuello hacia abajo, haciéndome sentir como una niña desprotegida ávida de su amor.

Eché una mirada a su pecho desnudo, puesto que dormía únicamente con la parte de abajo del pijama. Deslicé mis temblorosos dedos a trabes de su escultural pecho, sintiéndole estremecer levemente. No me podía creer que yo fuera capaz de proporcionarle las mismas sensaciones que me dotaba el a mi, increíble… Y lo mejor de todo era que el era mío, solo para mi.

Mis manos se fueron hacia su pantalón, con la intención de bajárselo para asi tener una mejor visión de su espléndida anatomía, puso sus manos sobre las mías, ayudándome a quitar esa odiosa prenda de su cálido cuerpo.

En ese momento vi como su mirada se centraba al la diminuta prenda que cubría mis pechos, sentí vergüenza, sabiendo que físicamente ese no era uno de mis puntos fuertes.

Me miró a los ojos lanzándome una mirada de confianza y devoción que no pude ignorar, cerré los ojos y suspiré dejando que él mismo me despojara de esa ropa.

Silencio.

Eso fue todo lo que sentí una vez fuera casi completa mi desnudez. Abrí los ojos asustada, esperando su rechazo, pero no fue eso con lo que me encontré.

Quizá esta fuera la primera vez que me sintiera asi; hermosa, querida, deseada. No quería que este momento acabara, nunca. El me observaba como si se me tratara de la mismísima Venus de Milo, una mujer perfecta, el canon que todas las chicas debíamos de seguir.

Yo era perfecta, no una mujer hermosa que debía de ser deseada por todo tipo de hombres, era hermosa, únicamente para él. Y eso para mí me era suficiente, pues sus abrasadores ojos me lanzaban miradas que entrecortaban mi respiración.

Sonreí, y únicamente me dejé llevar, por el, ya que… Jamás habrá hombre que me quiera tanto, y jamás habrá actos por los que yo le pueda merecer.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**mar(II)etta: Weno…. Mas cosas… me han pasado una canción xra que la cuelgue en algun cap, y… esta genial!! Pido paciencia a que encuentre algun cap el la que le pege oks?¿**

**Xro tranki ke la colgare… palabrita!**

**Sigo recordado ke tengo 2 fics más, inhumano y ceniza ENTRAD Porfavor!!**

**Acedme felizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Ah, y otra cosita, tengo 2 amigas cn usuario; les di la lata xra ke lo hicieran, una se llama cloe weasly y ene una historia llamada Bella en los alpes, os juro ke es superhipermegaoriginal!! Y me encantaria ke entrarais, esta en favoritas historias y ademas le debo una, ella fue la que me inspiró xra escribir ceniza. Mi otra amiga es Gis Tara… y tiene una historia llamada vampiros y humanos; esta en mis favoritos autores; esta historia es el libro de crepúsculo metiendo personajes inventados, es algo nueva e innovadora, por eso pido ke entreis y le deis una oportunidad, además cuando empieze a escribir el segundo libro saldre yo!!**

**Jajajaja… me llamare anastasia a ke mola?¿**

**Pos eso… me aría muchisima ilusión ke dierais una oportunidad a mis amigas ke las kiero mogollon!!**

**Dejad reviews!!**


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11: VENGANZA (PARTE 1)

CAPITULO 11: VENGANZA (PARTE 1)

Edward y yo, decidimos darnos una ducha de agua caliente.

No pude evitar sonrojarme viendo como él, se tomaba su tiempo con la esponja mientras se entretenía deslizándola por cada pliegue de mi piel.

Yo también me tomé mi tiempo, en lo que supuso acariciar su cuerpo con la esponja, le sentía estremecerse y me encantaba.

Una vez hubimos terminado nos secamos el pelo y pusimos el pijama.

-Buenas noches- musité antes de darle un suave beso en los labios.

El sonrió, y de envolvió con su cuerpo.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas?

-¿A la cama?- dije confusa.

Volvió a sonreír abiertamente.

-Te acompaño.

Le miré especulativa.

Edward me dirigió a su habitación y me arrastró hacia su cama.

-¿Pero esta no es tu habitación?

Asintió.

La cama era grande, como todas las de la casa, perfectamente se podría catalogar como una de matrimonio.

-¿Dormiremos juntos?- inquirí confusa.

-Si- afirmó sin inmutarse.

-Pero… ¿Y tus padres?- le interrogue alarmada.

Se encogió de hombros.

-No creo que digan nada.

Le lancé una mirada escéptica ¿Qué padre deja dormir a su hijo con su novia?

Pero el abrió las colchas y se introdujo en la cama conmigo detrás.

Me envolvió con su cuerpo de un modo cálido y acogedor, mientras acariciaba distraídamente mi espalda.

No se en que momento, pero el caso es, que me quedé dormida.

Me desperté, con los cálidos rayos solares de la plácida Phoenix. Bostecé y elevé la vista para encontrarme con los ojos esmeraldas de mi ángel, que me observaba sonriente desde aquellas 2 ventanas que forjaban su alma. Una inmensa ola de júbilo cruzó todo mi ser, con la simple idea de poder despertarme asi todas las mañanas.

-Buenos días- murmuró Edward.

-Buenos días- bostecé.

-¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Como un bebe.

Nos vestimos y fuimos a la cocina, para encontrarnos con la sonriente familia Cullen y Hale, mirándonos inquisitivamente.

-Bella-gritó Alice.

-Que quieres…-espeté cansinamente.

-Llegó el momento.

-¿El momento de que?- inquirí confusa.

-El momento de la VENGANZA- recitó Alice con una sonrisa maligna en sus labios.

En ese momento Emmett me arrastró al comedor, seguido por todos los miembros familiares.

-Haber…-afirmó Emmett-este es el plan.

……………………………………………………………………………………

**mar(II)etta: PERDONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!! No me mateis oks?**

**Vereis… se que de verdad tarde un monton en actualizar, pero el colegio me tiene las horas contadas y los examenes… arg…**

**Ya dije en un cap anterior que necesito IDEAS xra la venganza… y… weno… me disteis muyyyyyyyy POCAS, sigo sin saber que hacer!**

**Asi ke ya sabeis…. Kiero ke me mandeis TODAS las lokas sugerencias ke se os pasen por la cabeza! OKS?**

**Y no volveré a actualizar hasta ke ME MANDEIS 20 REVIEWS **

**Ando muyyy estresada y estoy aciendo todo lo ke puedo.**

**Os KIERO MOGOLLON!! VOSOTROS SOIS LOS KE ME ANIMAIS A ESCRIBIR!!**

**Un besazo inmenso!!**

**Mar(II)etta**


	12. Chapter 12

**ENCUESTA:**

**¿Si un licántropo se tinta el pelo, cuando entra en fase, de que color tiene el pelaje?**

**ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS CON LAS RESPUESTAS!!!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

CAPITULO 12: VENGANZA (PARTE 2)

-¿Pelo morado?- me reí- suena bastante original.

Todos asintieron secundado el plan.

-Pero… ¿Cómo lo hacemos?- inquirió Edward.

-Fácil-concluyó Alice- cuando en EF esté en el vestíbulo, le cambiamos el champú.

Una pérfida sonrisa se formó en nuestros rostros, impacientes de que por fin, llegara el momento… de la venganza.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

El instante más deseado por la familia Cullen y Hale, llegó.

-Buena suerte- murmuraron todos, infundiéndonos ánimos a Alice y a mí, aunque a ella, no le hiciera falta, ningún tipo de adulación.

Asentimos y nos pusimos en camino.

-Vamos Bella, haz los honores.

Asentí maliciosamente, Tanya estaba aseándose, ajena a lo que le esperaba.

Sustituí su _superhipermegacarochampú _por nuestro _ superhipermegaoriginaltinte, _colormorado.

Mientras chapurreaba una canción de madonna, nosotras nos escabullimos deseosas de que llegara el momento.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

y…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- gritó nuestro objetivo, daba la impresión de que jamás se quedaría sin aire.

El estruendo que formó, fue suficiente, como para asustar a los alumnos y que salieran despavoridos fuera del gimnasio.

Me tapé la boca para ocultar una carcajada.

En ese momento, Tanya salió.

Oh… dios mío…

Levaba puesta una toalla llena de tinte, el pelo, la piel… uff…

-Creo que nos pasamos con los pigmentos morados a la hora de hacer la mezcla- susurré a Alice al oído, luchando por recobrar la compostura.

Asintió, sin hacer ningún amargo de esconder sus carcajadas.

-¡¡¡¡Es Nessie, el monstruo del lago Ness!!!!- gritó uno.

-¡Si! Va a matarnos a todos- le secundó otro aterrado.

La mayoría de alumnos ya habían salido del gimnasio cuando:

-¡Porfavor Nessie, no me mates!- imploró un chico de rodillas, el cual Tanya había acorralado.

-Que no soy Nessie, imbecil, soy Tanya- afirmó con su voz nasal y estridente.

El aludido pareció confuso.

-No es Tanya- afirmó Alice luchando contra otra serie de carcajadas- ¡Es Ursula la mala de la sirenita!

Con el creciente grado de tensión que había en la sala, inexplicablemente, la gente, la creyó.

-¡No, es Medusa, la mala de Hércules!- intervine yo siguiéndole el royo a mi amiga.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**mar(II)etta: aver, antes de irme por las ramas tengo ke explicar una cosa: mi ordenador Victor, tiene un virus muyyy raro, ahora la computadora me entra sola en internet. **

**Y encima tengo fatal la pantalla, hasta ace tres días no se veia la imagen, y ahora no se escucha el sonido, no puedo oir musica.**

**Por eso no actualice.**

**Tengo el Norton 2009 de antivirus pero no el seriale( codigo para instalarlo) asi ke si alguien lo tiene, agradeceria ke me lo pasara, aunque tengo a una par de amigas ke se lo estan intentando descargar via Emule.**

**Otra cosa: a habido gente ke me a enviado reviews diciendo ke tanya era buena, vale… admito ke es buena, pero en amanecer, cuando escribi el fic no me habia leido el libro Oks?**

**Agradeceria que os pasaris por un fic de una amiga mia: entrevista con los cullen, esta en mis favoritas historias.**

**Ah!! Y gracias a aquel ke me envio la idea del tinte de pelo!! Fue muyyy original!**

**ENVIARME REVIEWS CN LA RESPUESTA A LA PREGUNA DEL PRINCIPIO DEL FIC!!!!!!!!!**

**Un beso!!!**

**Y gracias por tener tanta paciencia cnmigo**


	13. Chapter 13

**AVISO: a las 3 primeras personas que me envíen un review les dedicaré el próximo capitulo.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

CAPITULO 13: TE PERDONO

Tanya corrió al lavabo para quitarse todo lo posible el tinte, y después, no la vimos en todo el día

Había puesto a Tanya en su lugar, cosa que la mayoría de marginados sueñan con hacer, pero, no puede evitar sentir parte de remordimiento por todo lo que le había hecho.

"No hagas a los demás lo que no te gusta que te hagan" me recriminó mi estúpida conciencia.

-¿Qué te pasa?- inquirió Edward envolviéndome con sus brazos.

Me estremecí, al parecer ni la culpabilidad o el remordimiento, eran capaces de apaciguar el efecto de Edward sobre mí.

-Me siento bastante mal por lo que le hicimos a Tanya- no le podía mentir, el conocía a la perfección todas mis expresiones faciales.

-No te preocupes- afirmó estrechándome fuertemente entre sus brazos- se lo merecía-concluyó en tono sombrío.

-No hagas a los demás lo que no te gusta que te hagan- cité dándole la razón a mi estúpida conciencia- me rebajé a su nivel.

-No lo hiciste Bella- protestó Edward enfurruñado.

Sonreí ante su tono, parecía un niño pequeño.

-Vale—e- afirmé cansinamente- no me apetece discutir.

-A mi tampoco- afirmó mi ángel.

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos las paces?- inquirí suspicaz.

-Buena idea- afirmó juntando sus labios contra los míos.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A la mañana siguiente, me disculpé unos minutos, para ir al lavabo femenino, y entonces, la vi: Tanya tenía su lustrosa piel morena, poco brillante, y algo rojiza, seguramente, por habérsela frotado tanto, para quitarse el rastro de los pigmentos morados, su cabello era de un color castaño extraño, puesto que seguramente, no se pudo quitar todos los rastros del tinte.

Estaba llorando.

Algo se revolvió en mi interior "¿Qué he hecho?", mi conciencia tenía razón, me pasé bastante con ella.

¿No era yo la que me quejaba de que me trataban mal? Entonces… ¿Qué hacía devolviéndole su trato? Haciendo esto, no he logrado demostrar, nada más, que soy igual que ella; cruel, y rastrera.

Resultó muya fácil reírse de Tanya cuando estaba sola y vulnerable; me he portado fatal, no tendría que haberle hecho eso, por muy mal que se portara con migo, no merecía aquella humillación pública.

-¿Estas bien?- menuda pregunta más estúpida ¿Cómo iba a estar bien?

El peso de mi garganta, que para mi ya era casi apenas imperceptible, aumentó, recordándome de dónde venía.

-¿Y tus amigas?- murmuré.

-Se fueron, todos se fueron.

Luché por contener las lágrimas; era como mirarme reflejada meses atrás; cuando Alice, me ayudó el lavabo.

-¿Porque?- no estaba muy segura de querer conocer la respuesta.

-Por lo que sucedió- no había ni crueldad ni reproche en su voz, únicamente cansancio- sé que fuisteis vosotros, pero puedes estarte tranquila, no diré nada a nadie, ni tan siquiera me atrevo a juzgaros. Te juro que no sabía que se siente al estar… así. No se como pudiste aguantar tanto tiempo sometida a ese calvario, no le desearía esto ni tan siquiera a mi peor enemigo. Me doy asco por lo que te hice, nunca me preocupé por tus sentimientos, ni me di cuenta de el daño que te hacía.

-No hay peores cárceles que las palabras- susurré.

Tanya me miró posiblemente arrepentida, por primera vez en su vida.

-¿Me perdonas?

Estupefacta, musité:

-Si, Tanya, te perdono.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**mar(II)etta: Wojojojo!! A ke eso no os lo esperabais?¿ muajajaja!!**

**Sinceramente, a mi esto me pareció muy apropiado, darle a cada una su propia medicina, un cambio de roles en toda regla!!**

**Ya se ke cometí un fallo ortográfico horrible en un cap, no hace falta ke echéis bando ¬¬**

**Y, han habido personas ke me a peguntado que si hay gente asi de marginada, y lamento informaron de que es asi, el bulling es lo que tiene.**

**Un beso!!!**

**RECUERDO KE A LOS 3 PRIMEROS KE ME ENVIEN UN REVIEW LES DEDICARÉ EL PRÓXIMO CAP!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Este cap va dedicado a: **cielitoOoO**,** Tephy, **y **Belen Cullen **porque valen un montón!!! Y han sido los más rápidos del mundo en dejarme un review, os quiero a los tres!!! Un besazo inmenso!!!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

CAPITULO 14: DE PELÍCULA

Estaba feliz, Tanya había recapacitado sobre todo lo que nos hizo, iba a cambiar y con nuestra ayuda lo conseguiría.

Edward y yo, habíamos quedado en su casa para ver "Titanic", el aceptó a regañadientes; no se que narices le pasa con las película románticas.

-Mmm…- murmuró Edward acariciando mi pelo- me encanta como hueles.

-Tu tampoco te quedas atrás- afirmé sonrojada.

Pasó sus manos por mis mejillas, y suspiró uniendo sus labios con los míos, en un beso lento y pacífico.

Su boca se deslizó hacia mi garganta, y mis manos, automáticamente se enredaron en su cabello cobrizo, tan suave y sedoso.

Para cuando me quise dar cuenta, estaba boca arriba, tumbada en el sofá, con el delicioso cuerpo de Edward sobre el mío.

Sus labios se deslizaron más abajo, y yo ya estaba empezando a perder la batalla, apenas recordaba lo que estaba haciendo, cuándo por fin, vino a mí un breve instante de lucidez:

-La película- protesté jadeante.

Suspiró enfurruñado, y se tumbó en el sofá recostándome contra su pecho.

-Va-a-a-a-le- accedió alargando la palabra lo máximo posible.

Sonreí, al ver su expresión de desencanto; parecía un niño pequeño al que le han prohibido comer golosinas.

Me rodeó con sus brazos.

-Y no me provoques- afirmó señalándome con su dedo acusador.

-¿Provocar?- murmuré confusa.

Asintió, todavía acusador.

-Tienes suerte de que tenga autocontrol, porque con ese vestido podrías ocasionar un accidente de tráfico.

Escondí mi cabeza en su pecho avergonzada.

Se rió, pasando sus hábiles dedos por mi cabello.

-La película- afirmé nuevamente volviéndome a la pantalla.

Gruñó descontento.

Continuamos viendo la tele hasta que una de sus manos se deslizó sobre mi pierna, masajeándola lentamente… Una ola de calor me invadió, llevándome a la inconciencia.

Sus manos subieron, más y más, hasta que legaron al ligero de mi ropa interior; me estremecí.

-¿Llevas ligero?- murmuró asombrado, mientras jugueteaba con el mismo.

-Tu hermana- cedí intentando mantener estable mi respiración pobremente.

Sonrió, complacido; por lo visto le gustaba la idea de que su hermana eligiera _ese _tipo de ropa.

-Uhm… ¿Sabes que te ves muuy sexy con el?

Le miré.

Mala idea, sus esmeraldas estaban fijas en mi cuerpo, firmes y abrasadoras.

Se me cortó la respiración.

Me rendí incorporándome para besarle, no había nada que hacer cuando me miraba de esa manera; sonrió complacido, plenamente consciente de que había ganado la batalla.

Deslizó sus manos al rededor de mi cintura, apretándome contra su cuerpo:

-Te amo- y entonces sus labios se unieron a los míos.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**mar(II)etta: hello!! Weno… aki una servidora actulizando. **

**Tengo ke pedir disculpas xke ayer dije ke actualizaría xro un pude, me fui de manifestación cn unos amigos y acabe hecha polvo.**

**Aki dejo un cap cn una escenita romántica ke el hacia bastante falta al fic; no quiero que me pase como a meyer en amanecer, tanta historia y tanto lió, que al final se olvido de la esencia de la historia; el amor.**

**Weno… Un besazo inmenso!!!**

**Sobre todo a **cielitoOoO**,** Tephy, **y **Belen Cullen **ke son los mejores lectores del universo!**

**GO!**


	15. Chapter 15

**20 REVIEWS O NO ACTUALIZO**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

CAPITULO 15: AL CENTRO COMERCIAL

Suspiré pesadamente incorporándome levemente.

Abrí mis ojos, para encontrarme con las esmeraldas de mi ángel mirándome complacidas; me estrechó fuertemente en su pecho.

-Buenos días- musitó feliz.

-Mmm…- murmuré saliendo de mí sopor.

Se rió, pasando sus manos por mi cabello enredado.

La puerta sonó.

-¡Bella, Edward, siempre estáis igual, vestiros que nos vamos de compras!

Gemí en desacuerdo.

-Vamos Bella- me animó Edward- seguro nos lo pasamos genial.

-Seguro- repliqué mordaz.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-¡Ni se te ocurra ponerme ese vestido! No, Alice, nos conocemos.

Me puso carita de gatito de shrek.

Inmune, me negué.

-Vamos Bella, solo esta vez- me imploró.

-Eso fue lo que me dijiste la última- afirmé a la defensiva.

-Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- me hizo un puchero.

Acepté agotada, llevábamos un cuarto de hora discutiendo, y no había ninguna forma humana para hacerla desistir en su intento.

Dejé que me vistiera como la Barbie que soy.

Al final, decidí no mirarme al espejo, sabiendo que si lo hacía, me entraría un ataque de pánico.

Salimos, o… mejor dicho; Alice salió tirando de mí.

Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, y Edward, nos esperaban abajo, quejándose de que tardábamos demasiado.

A este último casi se le salen las cuencas de los ojos al verme con mi minivestido.

-Te ves hermosa Bella- afirmó.

Emmett se rió burlón.

-Al final tendremos que pasar el mocho para recoger sus babas.

Bajé la cabeza avergonzada.

A Edward eso no le pareció importar, solo tenía ojos para mí "pues si que es ciego el amor" pensé al echarle un ojeada.

El si que era hermoso, no me lo merecería ni aunque viviera 100 vidas.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Al final, terminé comprándome 5 conjuntos, exhausta repliqué:

-Alice, ¿No crees que ya es suficiente?

-Nop. Aún nos queda mirar la lencería.

Me costó varios segundos reaccionar.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Vamos Bella, no te vendría nada mal algo de ropa provocativa.

Me sonrojé violentamente.

Alice tiró de mi ayudada por Rose.

Gemí, al observar los conjuntos que me quería comprar.

-¡NO, NO, NO, NO, y NO!-protesté.

-Pero vamos, Bella, ¿Acaso no quieres sorprender a mi hermano?

Miré al conjunto con aprensión.

-Es muy descarado- afirmé.

Suspiró exasperada.

-Entonces… ¿Qué quieres?

Miré la tienda en pos de un milagro, pues si no encontraba un conjunto decente, me obligaría a comprarme ese.

-Este- afirmé señalando un culot azul con un corpiño en la parte superior.

-Bueno… no esta mal, muuuy de tu estilo.

Sonreí satisfecha.

-Ve al probador a probártelo.

Asentí desconfiada.

Me lo puse rápidamente, y para mi fortuna, me estaba bien.

-Genial, Alice, me viene- afirmé feliz.

Descorrí las cortinas para mostrárselo y…

2 esmeraldas me miraban abrasadoras, si sus ojos fueran fuego, yo ya estaría hecha cenizas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirí asombrada- no estabas con tus hermanos fuera.

-Si, pero Emmett quería ver el nuevo conjunto de Rose, y a Jasper le llamó Alice para lo mismo.

Me sonrojé violentamente.

Sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo; me cubrí con la cortina del probador avergonzada.

Sonrió pícaro.

-¿Sabes que no te ves nada mal con ese conjunto?- su tono de voz izo que se me olvidara hasta mi nombre.

-Espero que tengas tiempo para enseñarme todas las partes de ese corsé.

Podía notar como me hiperventilava poco a poco.

Se acercó a mí, acariciando la diminuta tela que cubría mi desnudez, cuando…

-¡¡Edward, Bella, venid aquí!!- chilló Rose- si Emmett y yo no podemos, vosotros tampoco.

Edward gruñó en desacuerdo.

Me reí.

-Vamos chicos- nos llamó Jasper- tomémonos un helado, antes de que a Alice le entre un ataqué.

Finalmente, permití que Edward me regalara el conjunto, no había manera de hacerle cambiar de opinión.

-No te preocupes amor- murmuró- esto es más para mí, que para ti. Creéme.

Tomé su mano, ignorando su cometario, dirigiéndonos a la heladería, en busca de sus hermanos.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**mar(II)etta: no me matéis vale?¿**

**Ya sé que tardé bastante en actualizar oks?¿**

**Espero ke no sea pecado ¬¬**

**Weno… solo decir ke os kiero un montón, y exigir 20 REVIEWS ke si nop, no actualizo!!**

**RECUERDO 20 REVIEWS O NO ACTUALIZO!**


	16. Chapter 16

**DEVOLVERÉ TODOS LOS REVIEWS QUE ME ENVIEIS EN ESTE CAP**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

CAPITULO 16: ¡MASCOTA!

Llegamos a una heladería preciosa, y muy bien decorada.

-¿Qué helado queréis?- inquirió Alice.

-Yo de vainilla- afirmé.

-Y yo de chocolate- afirmaron Emmett y Rose a la vez.

Me reí.

-Yo de fresa- dijo Jazz.

-Yo de pitufo- afirmó Edward.

Volví a reír, ese sabor lo tomaba yo, cuando tenía 5 años.

-¿Tienes algo en contra de ese sabor?

-Lo tomaba yo cuando tenía 5 años- objeté.

Se hizo el indignado.

Pasé mi mano por su sedoso cabello cobrizo.

La tomó entre las suyas, y me besó los nudillos, aspirando profundamente.

-Uhm… me encanta como hueles.

Sonreí.

Me dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Aquí viene el cargamento- afirmó Jazz en cuanto vio a la camarera con los helados.

No me gustó, nada los intentos de coqueteo que tuvo con él, pero por fortuna, mi ángel se dio cuenta, y me dio un beso que dejaba todas las cosas claras.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-¡Oh! Mira que monada- afirmó Rose, señalando a un cachorrito de perro de nieve.

Se me pusieron los ojos tiernos al observar a ese animalito.

-¿Te gusta?- inquirió Edward en mi oído.

Su aliento me hacía cosquillas.

Asentí.

-¿Por qué no nos lo compramos?- inquirió Alice.

Edward asintió junto con sus hermanos.

Sonreí, si se queda en la casa Cullen, lo podría ver a menudo.

Entramos en la tienda.

-Y bueno… ¿Cómo lo llamamos?- inquirí curiosa.

-Mejor lo elegimos en casa- afirmó Emmett ansioso.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Entramos en la casa de los Cullen, y nada más, llegar, Edward de susurró al oído:

-¿Qué te parece si te pruebas la lencería que te compré?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**LA MASCOTA SE LLAMARÁ, COMO LO DIGA EL PRIMER REVIEW QUE RECIBA CON UNA SUGERÉNCIA DE NOMBRE.**

**Una cosa, me enviaron un review, sugiriendo que pusiera un LEMON, y bueno… sinceramente, no sé si seré capaz de escribir eso; si a alguien le gustaría ayudarme, que me mande un archivo de con el LEMON, a mi correo (esta en mi profile) y haré el cap con él; que me diga su nombre de usuario, o si no tiene, su nombre simplemente, para poner que ayudó. Si no lo hacéis, ya me las intentaré apañar sola, y si no queréis que ponga un LEMON, me lo decís.**

**PERDONNNNN!!! También quería pedir disculpas pos lo de los 20 reviews, me lié, me pensé que no los había recibido, y…. me equivoqué, por eso tardé tanto en colgar el cap oks?¿**

**Hace un rato, me dio por mirar a mi profile y… bueno, me podéis llamar imbecil si queréis, tenéis mi permiso. **

**POR ESA RAZÓN, CONTESTARÉ A TODOS LOS REVIEWS QUE ME MANDEIS!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17: COOKIE

Subí a su habitación seguida por él; cerró la puerta con pestillo.

Y, de repente, se me ocurrió una idea: Edward siempre me gana en todo, pero justamente, en este campo, ambos estábamos igualados; él con una sonrisa me cortaba el aliento, y yo… no sé como, también.

Fui corriendo al lavabo que da a su habitación, me cambié rápidamente; tuve el cuidado de no mirarme al espejo antes de salir; si no, me habría entrado un colapso.

Sus ojos se ensancharon seductoramente, al verme salir.

-Antes que nada, me gustaría hacer una apuesta.

Sus ojos seguían reposando sobre mi cuerpo, fijos en mi piel descubierta.

-¿Qué tipo de apuesta?- murmuró, aún sin quitarme ojo de encima.

-Quien toque al otro primero; iremos por turnos, tentando al otro, tendrá que dejarse arreglar por Alice, mañana.

Se alteró.

-¿Pelo, incluido?

Asentí maliciosamente.

Ofuscado, me miró.

-Lamento hacer que acabes con la permanente hecha- se le veía muy seguro.

Me encogí de hombros; no iba a perder.

Extendió sus manos, invitándome a colocarme en su regazo.

**(AVISO, más o menos aquí empieza el lemmon, lo digo por si alguien no quiere leer; cuando acabe, también lo marcaré)**

Acepté.

Deslizó sus manos sobre la prenda, y susurró:

-Nunca te he dicho que te ves increíble con ese color.

Me sonrojé violentamente; pero luego me recordé que no tenía que bajar la guardia.

Su aliento me hacia cosquillas, pegado sobre mi garganta.

Me estremecí.

Sonrió.

-Empiezo yo.

Le tumbé sobre la cama, admirándolo con la mirada; preguntándome por donde empezar.

Decidí quitarle la camisa.

Me coloqué sobre mi ángel, intentando rozar mi piel desnuda, lo máximo con la suya.

Lenta y tortuosamente, fui desabotonando cada uno de sus botones.

Por los brazos le quité la camisa.

Me mordí los labios, preguntándome momentáneamente que habría encontrado en mí.

Reseguí, la lisa piel de sus pectorales, y abdominales; sintiéndole estremecer levemente.

Sus brazos se alzaron, intentando atraparme; se detuvo abruptamente, dándose cuenta de lo que hacía.

-Me estas matando- afirmó con voz ronca- y si dejamos la apuesta para luego- imploró.

Negué divertida.

Mis labios no tardaron, en nombrar suyo, al camino seguido con mis manos; saboreé su piel, como si se tratara del manjar mas preciado. Fui bajando, lentamente, hasta llegar a…

-Basta- afirmó Edward- ya te has divertido suficiente, ahora es mi tuno.

Me tumbó boca arriba en su cama, y se permitió, durante unos breves segundos, contemplarme, minuciosamente.

Le sorprendí tomándose su tiempo.

El peso de su mirada, fue suficiente, para ponerme la carne de gallina.

-Me estas volviendo loco- afirmó, no sabiendo por donde empezar; daba la sensación de que quería estar en todos los sitios a la vez, demasiado rápido.

Finalmente se decidió.

Su boca se posó en mi garganta, ávida, y exigente.

Gemí, para el agrado de mi compañero.

Estiré mis manos, intentando agarrarle, pero me detuve.

Oh… dios… ¿En qué me he metido?

Era una maldita tortura no poder tocarle.

Empezó a succionar y mordisquear juguetonamente, mi pálida piel.

Temblé.

Sus manos hicieron un barrido hacia mi clavícula, a dónde la lamió, creando estragos en mi sistema nervioso.

Me incorporó, en cuanto vio que la quemazón se apoderó de mí.

Una de sus manos se enrolló en mis pantorrillas, y la otra se enterró en mi pelo; atrayendo mi rostro súbitamente al suyo.

Me besó, ardientemente, deseoso de poder fusionar sus labios junto a los míos.

Mis manos peleaban por poder enredarse en su cabello cobrizo.

Obstinada, me tragué las ganas.

Se separó de mí, en busca de aire.

-¿Por qué tendremos que respirar?- se quejó.

Me atrajo nuevamente a él, pero yo, le detuve.

-Mi turno- afirmé jadeante.

Me liberé de su fuerte agarre, y le desabroché los pantalones, lamiendo lentamente, la piel que iba quedando expuesta.

-Será mejor que igualemos, condiciones- me puse de espaldas, acercando los broches del corsé a sus manos.

-No te puedo tocar.

-Pero no me tocas a mí, tocas, al…- no me dejó terminar la frase, sus hábiles dedos ya habían vuelto al trabajo.

Sentí como la prenda caía al suelo.

Frustrado me miró; me había puesto un sujetador negro sin tirantes debajo.

-¿Decepcionado?- inquirí divertida.

Me lanzó una mirada, capaz de derretir a un iceberg.

Nuevamente, me coloqué sobre él.

Comencé a besar suavemente sus parpados, mejillas; sintiendo como sus labios, buscaban silenciosamente los míos.

Su ansiedad aumentaba minuto a minuto… pero mis besos, seguían siendo, lentos, y placenteros, independientes de mis deseos.

Sentí que algo acariciaba mi pecho.

Lancé un gemido, fuerte y ronco.

-Pero, ¿que…?

-Esto, no es tu piel- afirmó Edward divertido por mi reacción.

Tomó, mi pezón con su boca, succionando por encima del material.

Me estremecí.

-Mi turno- desabotonó mi sostén.

-Ahora, sí- su boca hizo un estremecedor y placentero camino de besos desde mi vientre- a donde se entretuvo jugando con mi ombligo- barriendo hasta mi pecho, mordisqueándolo juguetonamente.

No podía sentir nada que no fuera él.

Mi corazón latía rápidamente, deseosa de que terminara con lo que empezamos.

-Mi turno- mi voz sonó, poco firme, temblorosa.

-Aún, no- su aliento cosquilleaba deliciosamente mi piel.

Se quitó su última prenda, unida a la mía.

Su boca se deslizó, mas abajo de lo que podría imaginar y…

-Mi turno- furiosa, por la lujuria y el calor, lo lancé sobre mí, queriéndolo sentir más cerca…

-Ah- suspiró- deslizando sus brazos, en torno a mí.

-Perdiste- afirmé divertida.

-Poco me importa- concluyó acariciando mi sensitiva piel.

Y entonces… acabamos lo que empezamos.

**(Aquí acabo, xD, no se si lo he hecho bien… pero da igual, por lo menos lo intenté)**

TIEMPO DESPUÉS…

-¿A dónde os metisteis?- inquirió Emmett curioso.

-Estábamos en su habitación- accedí señalando a Edward- me quería enseñar una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?- inquirió Alice especulativa.

- Edward, mañana se dejará arreglar completamente por ti- maniobra evasiva. A Alice se le fue de la cabeza, cualquier cosa que no sea la moda.

Edward me lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Por ciento ¿Habéis elegido un nombre para la mascota?

-¡Si!- Emmett estaba feliz- se llamará Cookie.

-¿Cómo decidisteis ponerle ese nombre?

-Emmett lo hizo con las iniciales de todos los nombres de las mascotas – concluyó Jasper sorprendido.

Le miré escéptica.

¿A quién se le ocurre esa idea?

Pero por lo menos el nombre mola.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**mar(II)etta: hola, aquí una servidora actualizando…. xD ¿Qué les pareció el cap? Jujuju La mascota se llamará Cookie, es original. Me da que mañana (o pronto actualizaré inhumano, y a lo mejor pura sangre o… intercambio de parejas oks?¿**

**Un besazo!! **


	18. Chapter 18

**_N/N: Hola, lectores de mar(II)etta, vereis, su ordenador Viktor murio, murio del todo, lo van a formatear. Asi que si os pone algun nombre raro la proxima vez que os hable de el (cof cof Eustaquio cof cof) es porque lo ha rebautizado. Me ofrecí voluntaria para subirle este cap como buena melliza que soy ^^ (no somos mellizas en verdad, nos llamamos así de apodo ^^) Y si os pasáis por mis fics tampoco haríais ningún mal a nadie xD Atte: Nona!**_**

CAPÍTULO 18: INESPERADO

-¡Me toca a mí! – Chilló Emmett, desde el comedor.

Cookie, mi perrito favorito… Vale, mi única mascota, se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en mi regazo.

Repentinamente, el grandullón lo arrancó de mis manos, llevándoselo a rastras.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Como resultaba IMPOSIBLE, pasear a mi queridísimo cachorro, decidí escabullirme con él.

Fue genial; lo llevé al parque, y se puso a jugar con las palomas.

Finalmente, se me hizo tarde, por lo que decidí volver a casa. Las calles estaban ya demasiado oscuras; únicamente iluminadas por el halo de las farolas. No me gustaba para nada, este ambiente me daba mala espina.

-¿Adónde te crees que vas? – Inquirió una voz grave a mí espalda. Tragué saliva.

Mis piernas temblaban, mi respiración se entrecortó.

Ya sabía yo que Jacob no se iba a rendir.

Decidí seguir mi paso, intentando ignorarle en vano.

Tiró de mí con demasiada fuerza; se me escapó la correa, con Cookie detrás.

No supe que ocurrió después; un golpe seco sonó a mi espalda y, de repente, todo se volvió negro.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**mar(II)etta: Bien… nos acercamos al desenlace del fic; ya quedan muy pocos caps.**

**Agradecer a my friendo, Nona Tara, por transcribir esto de mi libreta de sociales ^^**

**Sé que el cap es corto, pero estoy en clase y la inspiración huyó repelida de aburrimiento.**


	19. Chapter 19

CAPÍTULO 19: ¡SÁLVAME!

Gemí de dolor; mi cabeza me daba vueltas, y la boca me sabía a vómito pastoso. Al fondo, había una puerta verde y a mi izquierda, un sofá acolchado. Mi móvil sonó.

-Cógelo – Ordenó Jacob - ¡Ahora!

Miré la ventanita de llamadas "Edward", inevitablemente, poco podía hacer para escapar.

-Diga – Mi voz sonó temblorosa.

_-¿Bella? ¿Adónde estás? Cookie acaba de llegar a casa SOLO._

Una sonrisa maligna se formó en el rostro de mi captor

-Dile que no le amas, que le dejaste por mí – Afirmó bravucón.

-N-No te amo; te dejé por Jacob, le quiero a él.

Tenía que hacerlo, si no le dañaría también.

Pude escuchar los ladridos de fondo de Cookie.

EPOV

Mi mundo se acababa de hacer pedazos. A mi lado, Cookie ladró, tirando de mí hacia duera.

¡NO! No podía ser posible, a menos que…

-Bella, si no estás sola, dime que me odias.

Hubo una pausa en el auricular.

_-"Te odio"._

Y en ese instante, todas las piezas encajaron.

-Si estás con Jacob, dime que soy un monstruo.

_-"Eres un monstruo"_ – Sollozó.

Los chicos me vieron hablar por teléfono, por lo que les mandé callar.

-Tranquilízate, Bella; Cookie sabe dónde estás, te buscaremos – Para cuando pronuncié esas palabras, ya estábamos todos en el parque donde paseábamos a Cookie, siguiendo al mismo por un callejón oscuro. Nos detuvimos sobre una puerta nacarada de color verde.

-Bella, creemos que ya te hemos encontrado; dime que no me quieres volver a ver, si la puerta por la que entrasteis era de color verde.

_-No te quiero volver a ver_ – Eso era lo único que necesitábamos.

-Perfecto; confía en mí – dicho esto, colgué.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

mar(II)etta: ¡¡WOW!! ¿Qué pasará? Muajajaja, soy maligna xD. Antes que nada, agradecer a toda la gente que me envió reviews en este fic, puesto que fue el primero que escribí y sinceramente, no me creía que fuera a tener tanto éxito. ¡Ah! Y por cierto, el lunes me traen a Víctor, rebautizado como Eustaquio; como me lo tuvieron que formatear, le cambié el nombre. ¡HA VUELTO A NACER! ¡Os quiero!

¡GO!


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry… pero como ya expliqué en "Pura sangre", tuve problemas con el modem.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

CAPITULO 20: ENFRENTAMIENTO

Unos golpes sonaron al fondo de la habitación, Jacob cogió una cuerda, y me ató a una silla de plástico blanco.

El sonido de los golpes, cada vez se hizo más intenso, como si quisieran echar abajo la... ¿Puerta?

¿Podría ser acaso que Edward hubiera descubierto el escondrijo de Jacob? ¿Saldría ilesa de esta?

Apreté mis ojos luchando por no sollozar, no podría hacerme falsas ilusiones.

"Confía en mí" la última frase emitida por Edward al teléfono, seguía resonando en alguna parte de mí; a lo mejor la pronunció, para tranquilizarme; me resultaba demasiado difícil creer, que Cookie fuera capaz de haber hallado mi rastro con tanta facilidad.

Jacob se asomó al fono de la sala, para observar cual era el foco de aquel sonido.

¡Demasiado tarde!

La puerta, nacarada cayó al suelo con un profundo estruendo; sobre el marco de la misma, se hallaban, Edward, Jasper, y Emmett, montados en el Jeep de este último… ¿Montados en el Jeep?

El imponente coche de Emmett dio marcha atrás, dejándome a la vista, los rostros preocupados de Alice y Rosalie.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- tronó Jacob.

Las aludidas, le lanzaron una mirada asesina, capaz de hacer sentir intimidado al mismísimo Satanás.

-¡¡Bella!!- gritó Alice apresurada por liberarme.

Gemí, no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que las cuerdas que me anudaron se encontraban demasiado prietas, cortándome la circulación.

Jacob se interpuso en su camino.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas enana?-inquirió Jacob desafiante.

-A salvar a Bella- intervino Rose; en mi vida la había visto así, de enfadada; escupía ascuas, por sus ojos.

-Alejaos de ella- ordenó mi captor con un tono gélido, intimidante.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hacerle esto? Monstruo- su voz sonó tan dura como el acero- arruinaste su vida, años atrás, y ninguno de nosotros, permitirá que lo vuelvas a hacer.

Alice, nuevamente, intentó desatarme.

Jacob se interpuso.

-Hemos llamado a la policía, no tardarán en llegar- la cantarina voz de Alice, sonó carente de emociones.

Noté como por fin alguien me liberaba de mis ataduras; suspiré, reconfortada.

-Relájate Bella- me susurró una voz aterciopelada.

Como consecuencia de la escasa iluminación de la sala, no me di cuenta de que Emmett, Jasper, y Edward habían entrado.

Mi corazón se ensanchó; al observar cuanto había cambiado mi vida, en todo este tiempo; de ser una paria sin amigos, a convertirme en una persona con confianza, rodeadas de seres queridos, por los que preocuparse, o que se preocupen.

Me ayudó a levantarme, y me abrazó, estrechándome contra su cuerpo, intentando tranquilizarme.

Pude ver, desde el otro lado de la sala, a Emmett, atizando a Jacob, y a Jasper, hablando por el móvil con las autoridades.

Alice y Rosalie, estaban contándole sus verdades a Jacob, defendiéndome como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

No tardó en llegar la policía, por lo que por fin, pude descansar tranquila, feliz y amada, por primera vez, en toda mi vida.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**mar(II)etta: únicamente, me queda por publicar el epílogo, asi que, si recibo 30 REVIEWS, lo PUBLICARÉ MAÑANA A LAS 5 (horario español).**

**Nada más que añadir; solamente agradecer, a todos mis queridos lectores fieles, que me han seguido desde el principio, hasta el final de mi fic, os quiero, de verdad, que no me merezco ni la mitad del aprecio que me tenéis.**

**Un besazo!!**

**PULSA AQUÍ, PARA QUE PUBLIQUE MAÑANA A LAS 5 PM**


	21. Chapter 21

EPILOGO: FINAL FELIZ

3 AÑOS DESPUÉS…

"_Jacob Black detenido por secuestro, coacción, acoso y amenazas; sin posibilidad de condicional" _Mi corazón dio un tumbo en cuanto leí esa noticia. Quería llorar de alegría; finalmente mi vida cobraba sentido; podía sonreír, sin miedo a ser juzgada, tenía amigos en los que confiar, que me querían y se preocupaban por mí.

Mamá cada día se hallaba más optimista; conoció a Phil, una persona maravillara, estoy segura que pronto será su boda.

Después de la época del secuestro, le pusieron una orden de alejamiento que violó en reiteradas ocasiones, fuimos denunciándole, y finalmente conseguimos hacer justicia. La semana pasada se celebró el juicio vencedor, que nos libró de él.

-¿Qué ocurre Bela?- me preguntó mi ángel, observando el periódico.

Le mostré el artículo en cuestión.

Besó lo alto de mi cabeza, y me envolvió con sus brazos.

Sonreí incorporándome para encontrarme con su clara mirada esmeralda.

-Te amo- susurró como si eso fuera lo único que importara en este momento.

-Como yo a ti- tal vez llevara razón, y fuéramos capaces de vivir a trabes de nuestras emociones.

Alice entró indicándonos que nos dirigiéramos a la cocina.

-¿Te gustaría ser mi esposa?- el ajetreo nos impidió escuchar nada más, pero esas simples palabras fueron suficientes, para sonrojar mis mejillas, al observar la felicidad de mamá, que era un eco de la mía.

-Algún día, haremos lo mismo- susurró Edward en mi oído.

Sonreí, juntando sus labios con los míos, del mismo modo que hizo mi madre con su prometido.

El camino a la felicidad puede resultar sinuoso, incluso triste; de modo que, solo unos pocos valientes son capaces de encontrar el sendero para involucrarse en él.

Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por la sensación que me producía tener sus labios sobre los míos, sintiendo que por fin, soy una persona valiente, capaz de recorrer la dirección del sendero apropiado, logrando por fin, construir mi propio destino, siendo capaz de progresar, y mejorar, sin dejarse llevar por los demás.

"_Que toda la vida es sueño, y los sueños, sueños son"_

**FIN**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**mar(II)etta: ¡Voy a llorar, te juro que voy a llorar!**

**Víctor: ¿Tanta pena te da, acabar este fic?**

**Mar(II)etta: fue el primero que escribí en esta maravillosa Web, y también el más conocido. Cuando lo escribí, jamás pensé que lo leyera tanta gente, o que tuviera tanta fama, para mí es como un sueño echo realidad.**

**Víctor : yo te ayudé a realizar tu sueño.**

**Mar(II)etta: (indignada) lo único que hacías era coger virus y morirte.**

**Víctor: (llorando) ¡Eso no es verdad!**

**(Entra un virus)**

**Virus: Víctor, vas a volver a morir… otra vez.**

**Víctor y Mar(II)etta: ¡¡NOOO!!**

**De todos modos, agradecer a mi amigüita Little Glory4everPink por enviarme los reviews que faltaban, consiguiendo que actualizara.**

**Un besazo TODOS, y verdaderamente gracias la gente que me leyó desde el principio, y a los nuevos lectores, y vuestros reviews; sin vuestro apoyo, no habría podido finalizar esta loca idea que pasaba por mi cabeza.**

**¡OS AMO!**


End file.
